


Born To Die

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Evil John Winchester, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Past Abuse, School Shootings, past John Winchester Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 25,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feet don’t fail me now Take me to the finish line Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take But I’m hoping at the gates, They’ll tell me that you’re mine walking through the city streets Is it by mistake or design I feel so alone on the Friday nights Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you’re mine? It's like I told you honey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Sam finally escape there abusive homophobic father

Dean and Sam packed up everything they owned. All there clothes, books, comic books, toys, music, everything. They packed up Sam's gerbil, Dean's snake and there dog they packed all of it up in the impala they crammed everything in the trunk and backseat of the car. Ready to escape there homophobic abusive father and get out of Kansas and head to California to there mom's and little brothers and start there new life. 

"Ready Sammy??" Dean asked as he shut the trunk of the car 

"Yeah I'm ready" Sam replied shaking 

"It's all gonna be alright Sammy! It's all gonna be alright" 

"I know i'm just scared"

"I know you are i am to! Just get in the car and we'll get out of here and go to moms and were gonna be fine cause we have each other alright?'

"Alright"

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head they then hug. But there moment of peace and happiness is broken up when John comes outside

"What the hell are you two doing??" He screamed at them 

"SHIT!! Sammy we gotta get in the car now!"

Sam nods his head yes and the two run and get in the car 

"YOU TWO FAGGOTS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Dean and Sam don't listen to him Dean just starts the car and pulls out of there driveway 

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO FAGGOTS THINK YOUR GOING!! HUH?? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK GOING!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!! AND MAYBE I'LL GO EASY ON YOU FAGGOT ASSES FOR DISOBEYING ME!!"

Dean and Sam don't here him there long down the street by now. But just cause there away from there dad doesn't mean they feel safe and that fear has base when Sam looks back in the rear view mirror and sees there dad's 65 Charger following them 

"SHIT DEAN!! DAD'S FOLLOWING US!!" Sam screams in fear 

"SHIT!! Sammy hold on!!" Dean says and presses his foot on the accelerator and just flies down the street 

But there dad doesn't give up so easily he also speeds up bound to stop and catch his sons and teach them a lesson for disobeying him

"DEAN HURRY!! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!"

"SHIT!!"

Sam wan't lying there dad was back bumper to front bumper and both of them were dangerously speeding down the (thankfully) empty streets 

"Dean he's gonna catch us!!"

"No he's not!! Look!!"

Sam smiles the highway Sam never thought he'd be so happy to see the highway ever. Dean just floored as much as he could and pulled onto the highway leaving there dad behind in the dust 

"THAT'S RIGHT!! YOU TWO FAGGOTS BETTER RUN!!" John shouted as he poked his head out his car window before turning around and heading home

As they hit traffic Dean lets down to the speed limit and the tenseness in the two finally settles down. And even though they left there dad behind in the dust neither of them say anything until there two counties over 

"Damn Dean that was amazing!!"

"Thanks!! All those years of watching the Fast and the Furious movies"

"Were safe now right?? No more of having to deal with dad??"

"Yes Sammy! Were safe! Were away from dad! We don't have to deal with his abuse and his homophobia any more!"

"Thank god!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Thank god!

Dean drives and drives until they run out of gas and that happens once they hit Colorado. Dean manages to pull into a gas station before it's to late and fills up on gas and snacks and feed and walk the dog. It's about mid afternoon once they hit Colorado so they find a rest stop eat some of there snacks, use the bathroom, walk the dog again before they pull off. And they don't speak to each other again or finally relax until they get back onto the highway again

"Dean??"

"Yeah Sammy??"

"What are we gonna do when we get to California??"

Were gonna move in with mom and convince her to take custody of us"

"Alright and Dean??"

"Yeah Sammy??

"Can we listen to music??"

"Sure Sammy"

Dean turns on the radio and turns it onto the classic rock station and The Mama's and The Papa's 'California Dreamin' is playing. Dean and Sam look at each other and smile before they start to rock out to the radio with nothing but happy thoughts of there new life ahead of them. But in realty neither of them knew what awaited them in California because there mother had no idea there were even coming 

TBC


	2. Off To The Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Light of my life, fire of my loins be a good baby, do what I want light of my life, fire of my loins give me them gold coins, gimme them coins and I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers chasing me all over town cause he knows I'm wasted, facing time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden Kiss me on my open mouth ready for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam start there journey and Sam learns some hard truths

It was late afternoon when Dean and Sam arrived at the hotel in the Denver suburb. Using some money out of the box they stole from there dad they checked in for the rest of the day and night. They got there 'to go' bags and Bones (The dog luckily the hotel was dog friendly) and went up to there room.

"Dean" Sam said as he dropped his bag and Bones on his bed 

"Yeah Sammy??" Dean said as he counted some of the money he brought up

"Where did you get all that money?? I mean to pay for the snacks and the hotel room and stuff"

"Don't worry about it Sammy"

"Ok Dean"

"So do you wanna go out or stay in and order something for dinner??"

"Order something for dinner"

"Ok! What??"

"Pizza"

"Alright then! I'll order us some pizza in the mean while we have this huge room and huge flat screen! Enjoy it Sammy!"

"Ok"

Sam takes the remote from Dean but he doesn't turn on the TV he just drops it on the bed next to Bones who sniffs it curiously. Dean looks at Sam who looks like he's about to cry and walks over to him and wraps his arms around his little brother 

"Sammy what's the matter?? This isn't about where i got the money from is it??"

"It's not just that!"

"Then what is is Sammy?? Tell me??"

"You didn't tell mom were coming did you??"

"No Sammy i didn't"

"I thought so"

Sam walks out of the bedroom and into the living area of the huge hotel room and sits on a chair by the window 

"Sammy what's the matter??"

"Dean i wanna know the truth"

"About??"

"About everything Dean!! Where you got the money from!! And why you didn't call mom and tell her were coming!!"

Dean sighs and then sits on the couch 

"You wanna know everything"

"Yes!! That would be nice!!"

"Sammy sit down it's gonna be a long story"

That is when Sam goes from mad to concerned 

"Dean what's wrong??"

"Just listen to me"

"Alright"

"The money all of it cause there's more is all the money from are checking, savings, bank accounts, and college funds. I've been slowly taking out of are accounts for over a year that's how long i've been planning this. The rest of the money i got from all the jobs i've worked over the years and stole from dad including that whole box of money in his closet i also Sammy did things i wasn't proud of with less than nice people. The reason i didn't call mom is cause i don't have her number and don't know what i would tell her if i did call her. Alright Sammy is that good enough for you"

"You what did you do with the drug and gun in that box"

"I flushed the drugs down the toilet and hid the gun where dad will never find it"

"And by things you weren't proud of you mean you were a hooker??"

"No but i'd go with dad to bars and if someone payed a good amount i'd service them"

"What did you do??"

"Making out, oral, once we went full bases but i did it all so you and me could get out of there! And so you could eat!"

Sam starts to cry 

"Dean i'm so sorry!!"

"Sammy why??"

"Cause you did all cause of me!!"

"No Sammy don't be sorry! If i hadn't and we hadn't gotten out of there we'd most likely be dead!"

"Your right Dean!"

Sam and Dean remain in there embrace for a few moments 

"Do you still wanna get pizza??" Dean asks 

"No" Sam says 

"Me either"

Dean and Sam end up eating something out of the mini and watching some TV and taking Bones out for last call before heading to bed

"Dean??"

"Yeah Sammy??"

"Can i sleep with you it's just that i'm scared"

"Sure! Come on Sammy"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Sam climbs into Dean's bed and he shuts off the light 

"Night Sammy i love you"

"Night Dean i love you too"

Sam and Dean fall asleep in each others arms with Bones curled up close to them. The first night they'be had away from there psycho abusive father and knowing they have a big day ahead of them tomorrow 

TBC


	3. Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue jeans, white shirt Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn It was like, James Dean, for sure You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know That love is mean, and love hurts But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare about his father and Dean and Sam continue there journey and some major set backs could delay there arrival in California

"No daddy no!"

"Don't sass me you faggot!!"

John kicks and punchs Dean hard drawing blood 

"Please don't"

"I SAID DON'T SASS ME!! FAGS LIKE YOU DESERVE MORE THAN WHAT I'M GONNA GIVE YOU!!"

John kicks Dean in the stomach 

"Your a little fag Dean!! A disappointment!! It's your fault you mother and Adam left!! And now you wanna fuck boys!!"

"No!"

"You like boys!!"

"Yes!"

"And you don't wanna fuck them??"

"No!"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!!"

John pummels Dean hard with kicks, punches, hits, and slaps. There;s bloods everywhere at least that's what Dean sees. Dean then watched John leave the room when John comes back he's carrying a gun. Dean knows whats about to happen he closes his eyes and is glad Sammy isn't here to see this

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for disrespecting me faggot!!"

Dean open his eyes and John pulls out a bruised, bloody, and crying Sammy 

"NO!!!"

John smiles and cocks the gun 

"Dean!!"

"Sammy i'm sorry!!"

John pulls the trigger 

"NO!!"

Dean sits up in bed in a cold sweat looking at the clock he sees it's three o'clock. He has to be up in a few hours so he and Sammy can get to California. Looking over both Sammy and Bones are happily asleep Dean smiles at the sight and then falls back asleep but he's still shaken by his nightmare. When Dean awakes the next morning he hears the shower shut off and then the bathroom door swings open and Sam steps 

"Your awake! Good! Take a shower then get dressed so we can go down and have breakfast so we can hit the road"

Dean shakes his head and heads into the still warm bathroom and turns the shower on

"Is there still hot water??"

"It's a hotel!"

"Jerk!'

"Bitch!"

Dean shuts the bathroom door and gets into the shower. And all the while he's in there he can't stop thinking about that dream Dean will always remember the night it happened. It was three weeks before they left John had come home in a drunken rage yelling at his sons for being faggots and beat him, Sam, and Bones. Then he got out a gun Dean and Sam thought they or the dog were gonna die but John just shit into the wall.

Dean hadn't realized how lost in though he got until Sam started pounding on the door

"DEAN COME ON!!"

"Huh?? Oh yeah i coming!"

Dean finished up in the shower and they got out dried off and changed into fresh clothes

"Ready??" Sam asked 

"Yep" Dean said 

Dean and Sam feed Bones and they head down to enjoy the huge breakfast spread the hotel offers. However both of them find there not really hungry and they end up eating bowls of cereal. After eating breakfast they head back up to there room gather Bones and there stuff and then check out

"Dean can we stop and see some of the sights in Denver??"

"Sure Sammy"

"Cool! Thanks Dean!"

"Your welcome"

"Yeah but first lets fill up on gas"

Dean pulls out of the hotel parking lot and drives to the nearest gas station. As Dean is finishing filling up with gas he notices something blinking under the right rear tire well 

"What the hell??" Dean says and bends down and removes whatever it is. His eyes getting wide when he sees what it is 

"Holy shit!"

"Sammy we gotta go! We can't stay and see any of the sights!"

"Why??"

"Because i said so!!"

"DEAN!!"

Dean turns and looks at Sam who has a concerned look on his face 

"Dad put a tracking device under the rear right tire well!"

"Shit!!"

"That explains a lot!"

Just then Dean's phone buzzes he has a text and it's from his dad 

 

From: Dad 10:20

-You two fags thought you were safe huh?? Well when i get you two your both gonna wish you stayed behind and wished you took it like the men you wish you both were!! I'm following you!! I'm right behind you!! And i will get you two-

"Shit!! Shit!! Shit!!" Dean says and then quickly deletes the text and pays for the gas and then gets in the car 

"Dean!!"

"What??"

"How do you know there aren't more of them??"

"Shit!! Knowing dad your right!"

Dean and Sam search the car inside and out Dean and Sam find two more one in the trunk and another in the glove box

"Why??" Sam asks 

"Because dad thinks he can control us and own us he thinks these will scare us into coming back but it doesn't!" Dean says and smashes two of them and throws the other one in the garbage and then they get back in the car 

"Come on Sammy lets go! We can't stay here any longer and we can't go straight through Colorado were gonna have to go another way"

"Alright Dean"

Dean pulls out of the gas station and onto the street quick constantly looking behind him as he drives

"Sammy were gonna head another way"

"What way?? Dean i'm sacred??"

"The was we came but not through Kansas and it's all gonna be alright bud"

"Ok Dean i trust you"

Dean smiles at Sam and focuses on the road. Knowing they can't stop not till there safe not till there away from there dad not till they get to California however long that takes 

TBC


	4. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you wanna do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean pushes himself to get to California but an unexpected bump in the road could stop everything and stop there trip to California permanently

Dean drives he drives and drives and doesn't stop unless it's for gas, to get food, use the bathroom, or take care of the pets. They manage to get through Colorado, Nebraska, and only make a small dent in South Dakota before night falls and both he and Sam are getting tired. And even though Dean said he wasn't gonna stop he knows he, Sam, and Bones all need to rest so sometime around seven he pulls into a camp ground deciding to rent a cabin for the night

"Dean??" Sam says being woken by the impala stopping 

"Yeah Sammy??"

"Dean what's going on??"

"Were gonna spend the night here"

"Where?? Where are we??"

"Were at a KOA in South Dakota"

"I thought said we were gonna stop"

"I know i did but you, me, and Bones we need are rest"

"Dean we need to keep going dad's gonna find us"

"Sammy it's late i'm tired your tired we need to rest i promise we'll spend the night and then leave early in the morning alright and besides would you rather spend the night in a nice warm cabin in a nice warm bed or in the cramped car??"

"Your right Dean and you promise we'll leave early in the morning"

"I promise! Know stay in the car and lock the doors until i comeback ok"

"Ok Dean"

Dean then gets out of the car and locks the doors behind him he waves to Sam and then walks into the campground office and store 

"Can i help you son??" The middle aged man behind the counter asks as Dean approaches it

"Uh yes i'd like to rent a cabin for the night"

"For how many people??"

"Uh two sir it's just me and my little brother"

"Alright that will be $50"

"Alright"

Dean then opens his wallet and pulls out a two twenty's and a ten"

The man takes the money 

"How may nights"

"One night please"

"One night and you said two people correct??"

"Yes sir"

"Alright then you'll be staying in cabin 304 it's close to the back entrance in case you have to run out and do whatever"

"Thank you sir"

"And check out time in 11:30 but if you leave before that put the keys in the box outside alright??"

"Alright"

Dean walks out of the office playing with keys and walks to the car and gets in jarring Sam from the book he's reading 

"Well??

"Cabin 304"

"He didn't ask for an ID"

"Nope! And it's near the back exit so tomorrow we can just drop off the keys and head out on the road"

"Good"

Dean then pulls out of his parking spot and searches for the cabin finding it quickly. Dean, Sam, and Bones head into the cabin and get settled. Having some ravioli that Dean bought at a gas station in Nebraska and then watching some TV, taking the dog out and heading to bed. Sam and bones taking one of the beds in the bedroom and Dean opting to stay out of the couch clutching the largest knife from the kitchen just in case.

The next morning both Dean and Sam wake up at seven shower, change, eat breakfast, and feed the dog then pack up the car, drop off the keys and head out nothing in there way until Sam gets sick 

"Dean I'm sorry!!" Sam says crying 

"Sammy it's fine!"

"No it's not!!"

"Yes it is! Will get you to a hospital!"

"But we can't afford it!"

"Sammy stop! It's ok! Just relax!"

Sam nod his head and sits back in his seat although the pain is horrible and he's sweating profusely. Dean reaches Sioux Fall General Hospital is record time and is able to get Sam a room quickly because of his age and condition. Dean waits outside while the doctors and nurses take care of him and a hour later the doctor comes out 

"How is he??" Dean asks 

"He's fine we had to remove his appendix though"

"Ok"

"But he's also malnourished"

"Well he hasn't been eating a lot lately and neither have i" 

"Is this long term undernourishment son"

"Well we just got away from are abusive father we're going to stay with our mom in California"

"I'm sorry i can't allow that i have to get CPS involved"

"No! Please don't!"

"Son i'm sorry your brothers bad off and you probably are to" 

"No! You don't understand you can't get CPS involved! We need to get to California"

"I'm sorry son i have to report this!"

The doctor then walks away as Dean slumps down on the chair outside Sam's hospital room. They've made it this far they can't have this setback now. Cause Dean knows how John will play the CPS agents if he gets involved and he and Sam need to get out of there and now

TBC


	5. Diet Mountain Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses Cause we gonna take a ride I’m not gonna listen to what the past says I’ve been waiting up all night Take another drag turn me to ashes Ready for another lie? Says he’s gonna teach me just what fast is Say it’s gonna be alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam over come one roadblock only to hit another and Dean starts to wonder if they'll ever make it to California

When Sam woke up after being put under to get his appendix removed Dean was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands 

"Dean??"

"Sammy you awake!"

"Yeah i am"

"How do you feel??"

"A lot better they took out my appendix"

"I know"

"Dean you look upset what's the matter"

"The doctor said you malnourished"

"Oh Ok"

"They wanna get CPS"

"WHAT!! NO!! Dean they can't!! We have to get to California!"

"Sammy i tried to tell the doctor that but he wouldn't listen"

"Dean what are we gonna do??"

"I..I don't know but we have to get to California"

Dean and Sam sit in silence for a few minuets trying to think of a plan when there's a knock at the door. Dean gets out of the chair he's sitting in and opens the door and once Dean does open the door he finds three people two men and a woman all clad in suits standing in the hall

"Child Protective Services" The taller man says "Can we talk"

"Yes" Dean says 

"Are you Sam and Dean Winchester" The female agent asks

"Yes" Dean says 

"We just have a few questions to ask you" The tall man says 

"O-Ok" Dean says as he wrings his hands and sits down in the chair 

The tall man and the short man sit down in the couch on the other end of the room while the woman pulls up a chair and places it in front of Dean

"Your full names are Dean Andrew Winchester and Samuel Jonathon Winchester correct??"

"Yes"

"And you are 16 and he is 12"

"Yes"

"And you have a younger brother named Adam James Winchester"

"Yes"

"And your parents names are Mary Susan Campbell and Jonathon Henry Winchester"

"Yes"

"Alright where is your younger brother and parents??"

Dean looks at Sam and then back at the agent both his and Sam's eyes are wide 

"Is something wrong??" The shorter male agent asks 

"No!" Sam says 

"Alright well tell us where your parents and brother are"

"Are mom and younger brother are in California were going to live with them. Are dad's an abusive freak so we left"

"Does your mother know your coming??"

"Yes! it was her idea"

"Alright and how are you feeling??" She asks Sam 

"Much much better! It was just my appendix"

"The doctor said you should signs of undernourishment but you look fine so i think we'll go and pay for this visit for you boys"

"Really! Thank you!"

"Your welcome"

The agents then leave the room and both Sam and Dean sigh in relief. They both end up staying the night in the hospital before Sam is discharged the next morning 

"Ready to get out of here Sammy??" Dean asks he slams the drivers door shut 

"Yep! And Bones is to!" Sams says as Bones lets out a happy "Woof"

Dean smiles and then pulls out of the hospital parking lot 

"Dean i'm so ready to get to California"

"I am to Sammy"

"What do you think it's like in California??".

"It's warm with lots of beaches!"

"Do you think that it will be more you"

"Accepting of us being gay??"

'Yeah"

"Yeah Sammy it will! That's why were going there"

"Do you think mom will be accepting?? Cause i don't wanna go through what we went through with dad again"

"She'll be ok with it i'm sure"

Sam smiles at Dean and Dean smiles back at Sam. Before the two start to talk about California and there future and what there gonna do when they get there. The two are so wrapped up in there conversation they don't notice the cop behind them until he turns on the siren.

"Shit!!" Dean says and pulls the car over the cop pulling behind them 

"Sammy stay calm everything's gonna be alright"

The cop walks over to the impala and knocks on Dean's window. Dean gulps nervously and then rolls down his window 

"Hello officer can i help you??"

"License and registration please"

"Sure thing"

Dean then opens his wallet and pulls out his drivers license and then Sam hands him the registration from the glove box 

"Here ya go"

Dean hands the officer the proper information and then he walks to his car 

"Dean is everything alright??"

"Yes Sammy just stay calm"

The cop comes back a few minuets later and hands Dean back his stuff 

"Alright son do you know why i stopped you??"

"No was i speeding??"

"No that's not why i stopped you"

"Um then why"

"Son can you step out of the car"

It's then that Sam and Dean start to panic but both try and remain calm 

"Sammy just stay calm it will all be ok" Dean says as he takes off his seat belt and gets out of the car his heart racing 

"So why did you stop me??"

"Well as you were driving got a hit on your license plate"

"Um ok"

"We got information this car was stolen out of Lawrence Kansas"

"What!! No!!"

Now Dean is starting to really panic will he and Sammy ever make it to California 

TBC


	6. National Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Money is the anthem Of success So before we go out What's your address? I'm your National Anthem God, you're so handsome Take me to the Hampton's Bugatti Veyron He loves to romance them Reckless abandon Holdin' me for ransom Upper echelon He says to "be cool" but I don't know how yet Wind in my hair Hand on the back of my neck I said, "Can we party later on?" He said, "Yes, yes, yes""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam overcome this road block and the future finally looks bright

"Stolen?? This car isn't stolen! It's mine and i can prove it you!" Dean says 

"Well my computer brought up a hit saying it was stolen but if you can prove it's yours i guess go ahead" The officer says

Dean then opens the drivers side door and gets in the car 

"Dean what's going on?? Are we gonna be ok??" Sam asked scared 

"Yes Sammy were gonna be Ok just stay calm ok"

"Ok Dean"

Dean rummages through the glove box until he finds what he thinks are the necessary papers. Dean closes the glove box and smiles at Sam who smiles back at him and then climbs out of the car and shuts the drivers side door 

"Here ya go" Dean says and hands the officer the paperwork 

The officer takes the paperwork and goes to his car and after a few minuets he comes back and hands the papers back to Dean

"Everything checked out ok but can i ask you a few questions??"

"Yes you may"

"Your name is Dean Andrew Winchester and you are 16"

"Yes"

"Your brother whom i'm guessing is in the car is Samuel Jonathon Winchester age 12"

"Yes"

"Your from Lawrence Kansas"

"Yes"

"And how did you get this car??"

"My uncle Bobby he's actually a close family friend he and i spent a lot of time building and restoring the car cause he owns a junk shop and on my 15 birthday he gave it to me as a gift he signed over to me and everything but i couldn't drive it until i got my license earlier this year when i turned 16"

"Ok and your parents names are??"

"John Winchester and Mary Campbell"

"And are they together??"

"No??"

"Which one do you live with??"

"Well we lived with are dad but he kicked us out so were going to live with are mom in California"

"Why did he kick you out??"

"Were both gay"

"Oh!"

"He was abusive verbally, mentally, emotionally, and physically towards us"

"Oh!"

"So he kicked us out and were going to live with are mom"

"Ok well i can find nothing really wrong here other than two brothers going to start there new life and car than obviously isn't stolen"

"Yes"

"Well i'll be on my way you two boys enjoy your new life!"

"Thanks officer"

"Your welcome"

The officer then gets back in his car and pulls away he and Dean waving to each other goodbye. Dean then gets back in the impala starts it up and pulls off

"Are we ok??" Sam asks 

"Yes Sammy we are" Dean tells him 

"So now what??"

"We go to California that's what"

"No more bumps in the way??"

"Yes Sammy no more bumps in the way"

"For real!"

"For real Sammy!"

"Cool!"

Dean can't help smile at Sam's happiness. And hes has a reason to be so happy to for the first time in along time the future for both he and Sam finally looks clear. So as the radio blasts Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds he and Sam go back to excitedly talking about there new life in California and how for the first time in a very long time they won't have to worry about going home to an abusive father

"Dean what do you think school will be like in California??"

"I don't know Sammy i don't know"

"I can't wait to get to California"

"Me either"

"And i can't wait to see mom again to"

"Me too Sammy me too"

TBC


	7. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you Won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you Won't be waiting on the other side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam arrive in Bismark North Dakota and Sam has a nightmare about there father

A few hours later Dean and Sam pull the impala into the parking lot of a motel six in Bismark North Dakota. After they check in and drop there stuff off at there room they head out to get some dinner. They end of settling on Mc Donalds 

"How do you feel Sammy??" Dean asked and then bit into his big mac 

"Feel about what??" Sam asked as he chewed on his fries 

"About how far we've gotten and California"

"Happy and anxious"

"Happy and anxious"

"Yep"

"But your looking forward to it"

"Yep"

Dean and Sam finish up there meal and then buy something for Bones and then head back to there hotel room. After feeding and walking Bones and taking care of the gerbil and snake they head to bed 

"Do you wanna uh sleep in my bed tonight??" Dean asks 

"No no I'm good" Sam says 

"Alright then goodnight Sammy"

"Goodnight Dean"

Dean and Sam then flip off the little lamps attached to the walls and head to bed Bones curled up next to Sam

About half way through the night Sam has a nightmare about his dad 

"Gonna cry pussy??" John asked as he punched Sam in the gut hard 

"No!" Sam said as he fought back tears 

"Yes you are!" John said in a mocking voice and then kicks Sam in the stomach 

"No i'm not!" Sam says as a tear trickles down his cheek 

"YES YOU ARE!! NOW STOP LYING YOU PIXIE!!" John screams and then proceeds to beat Sam. His fists hitting Sam's face and his foot hitting Sam's stomach and chest 

Sam can taste the blood in his mouth 

"Please stop!!" Sam begs 

"SHUT UP FAGGOT!!" John rages as he continues to kick and punch Sam 

"Your a disappointment!!" John says as he kicks Sam in the ribs cracking them

"I should have left you on the side of that road!!" John adds as he kicks Sam in the face 

"Please stop daddy!!" Sam begs now crying 

John stops beating Sam and looks down at him "What did you say boy??" John asks 

"N-Nothing!!" Sam says crying 

"Your lying me!!" John says as he picks Sam up and slams him against the wall knocking down and breaking several things 

"I didn't say anything!!" Sam pleads 

"Your lying to me!! You little faggot!!" John says and slaps Sam across the face 

"No i'm not!!" Sam says crying hard 

"YES YOU ARE NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!!" John asks and then punches Sam in the face 

"I said please stop!!" Sam says 

"Your gonna pay for that disrespect boy!!" John yells and then throws Sam onto the ground

John shows no mercy as he punches, kicks, bites, and slaps Sam. Breaking bones and teeth and skin and drawing blood and leaving bruises

Sam rolls up in a ball a bruise covered, blood covered, broken bone ball 

"I'm gonna end you now boy!!" John says and raises his combat boot clad foot 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Sam screams as John's foot comes down on his face 

 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Sam screams as he pops up in bed 

"Sammy??" Dean says as he turns on the light "Sammy what's the matter??"

"I had a nightmare"

"About what??"

"About dad"

"Oh god! Do you want me to sleep with you??"

Dean gets no answer 

"Sammy??" Dean says as he gets out of bed "Sammy are you alright??"

Dean turns on the light by Sam's bed and finds him curled up in a ball and crying 

"Sammy what's the matter??" Dean asks as he sits next to him on the bed 

"My sixteen year old brother shouldn't have to sleep with me cause i'm having bad dreams" Sam says crying 

"Sammy you had a nightmare and obviously about dad beating you"

"So??"

"Sammy do you want we to sleep with you??"

"Yes"

Dean smiles and then shuts off both the little lights and then gets into bed with Sam 

"Goodnight again Sammy"

"Night Dean"

San and Dean fall asleep instantly Dean's arms wrapped around Sam and Bones cuddled next to them 

TBC


	8. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "American dreams came true somehow I swore I'd chase until I was dead I heard the streets were paved with gold That's what my father said No one even knows what life was like Now I'm in LA and it's paradise I've finally found you Now,sing it to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean map out the rest of there trip and talk about there dream's about there dad

The next morning after Sam and Dean are showered and changed into fresh clothes Dean decides to ask Sam about his dream from last night

"Sammy"

"Yeah Dean??"

"Do you wanna talk about it"

"Talk about what??"

"About your dream from last night"

"Uh no not really"

"Come i think i'll be good for you"

"I said no Dean!"

"Come on Sammy"

"I SAID NO!!"

Sam then gathers his stuff and marches towards the door ready to storm out 

"Cause i had one to" Dean says stopping Sam from leaving the room 

"What??" Sam asks as he shuts the door and turns around to face Dean 

"I had a dream about dad beating me to"

"When??"

"That first night"

Dean sits on the bed he and Sam spent the night in and Sam walks over and sits down next to him 

"It was about that night only a few weeks before we left"

"Oh god"

"The gun and everything"

"Mine was about something just something that maybe or maybe not happened"

Dean clutches onto Sam and hugs him 

"Sammy it's gonna be alright"

"I know and Dean"

"Yeah Sammy"

"Can i sleep with you anytime i get sacred"

"Sure baby boy sure"

Sam and Dean hug again and then they get all there stuff together

"Ready to go??" Dean asks 

"Ready as ever!" Sam says 

Dean and Sam then walk out of the room shutting the door behind them and check out of the hotel. And a few minuets later they find themselves sitting at the Bismark Diner Cafe and Restaurant eating breakfast and planning out the rest of there trip 

"So Helena, Boise, Portland, Newport, San Jose, Sacramento, LA, San Diego??" Dean says and points at the map 

"Ok but what if we cut out Oregon and San Jose and do Helena, Boise, Sacramento, San Diego??" Sam suggests 

Dean looks at the map and uncaps his pen and maps out the route with his red pen

"Sammy that is a brilliant idea!"

"Glad you like it"

Dean and Sam clink glasses and go over the route for there trip before the waitress comes and takes there dishes away 

"You boys done??" She asks 

"Yes mam" Dean says and Sam just shakes his head 

"Alright then" She says and picks up the dishes and winks at Dean who winks back 

Sam shoots him a look as soon as the waitress is out of view 

"I used to do that when i was pretending to be straight before dad found out so he'd still think i was straight"

"Ah!"

The waitress comes back and hands Dean a napkin and not the bill fold 

"It's on the house since your bother so darn handsome!" She says 

"Thanks baby" Dean says ans blows her a kiss 

the waitress visibly blushes ad then walks away 

"What's it say??" Sam asks 

"For a good time call me Annmarie" Dean says and then reads a number 

"Gonna call her??" Sam asks as they walk to the impala 

"No!" Dean says ans crumples up the napkin and throws it on the ground and then they both get in the car 

"Ready to go Sammy??"

"Yep!"

"Next stop Helena Montana!"

Dean then reverses baby out of her parking spot and pulls out of the parking lot Dean and Sam are now bound for Helena 

TBC


	9. Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem Lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf It's alarming honestly how charming she can be Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun She says, "You don't want to be like me Don't wanna see all the things I've seen." I'm dying, I'm dying She says, "You don't want to get this way Famous and dumb at an early age." Lying, I’m lying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long drive Dean and Sam arrive in Helena and talk about there mom

Dean and Sam drove all day of course with the usual stops until they finally arrived in Helena around five o'clock. They checked into the hotel and went into there room where once in there Dean got out the map and crossed somethings off. Before the pair went out to dinner after returning from dinner Dean did more stuff with the map before they change into there PJ's and watch some TV before they head to bed

"Night Sammy"

"Night Dean"

Dean and Sam head to bed at ten and it's three hours later when Dean is woken up by someone getting into his bed turning over he sees Sam crawling into his bed

"Sammy??"

"I had a nightmare about dad again can i sleep in your bed??"

"Of course!"

Dean then moves over to give Sam some room 

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" 

Bones then hops into bed and places himself right next Sam 

"Dean??"

"Yeah Sammy"

"Do you have any memories of mom"

"Yeah do you??"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember what song she used to sing us??"

"Hey Jude"

"Yeah do you remember what she used to make us when we were sick??"

"Homemade grilled cheese and tomato soup"

"Yeah and you remember what she used to love to bake??"

"Chocolate chip cookies"

"Yeah grandma Deanna's chocolate chip cookies"

"Dean do you remember the day she left"

"Yeah yeah Sammy i do"

"Do you remember why she left??"

"Yes i do"

"Do you remember why she took Adam with her and not us or all three of us"

"Yeah"

"Were you mad at her??"

"Yes Sammy i was very mad at her"

"But you forgave her"

"Yes i did, did you??"

"Do you want the truth??"

"Yes"

"No i haven't i haven't forgiven her"

"I understand but can i ask why"

"Because dad always blamed me for her leaving and eventually i believed it and even though i know it's not true because her leaving i always got the worst abuse especially when he was drunk"

"Oh"

"I know it's selfish of me and i don't blame her but it's gonna take me awhile for me to forgive her"

"So you haven't forgiven her because dad beat you the worst??"

"Yes"

Dean wraps his arms around Sam

"Sammy i..."

"I can understand you don't know what to say"

Dean sighs 

"Sammy i don't understand cause i forgave Mom awhile ago but just take your time and eventually you'll forgive mom"

"I hope so"

"You will have i ever been wrong or lies to you"

"No"

"Right Sammy"

"And Dean"

"Yeah Sammy??"

"Do you think one day i'll we'll ever forgive dad??"

"I don't know Sammy I don't know and i really don't wanna talk about it"

"Alright Dean i understand"

"Ok Goodnight Sammy"

"Goodnight Dean"

Dean falls asleep instantly but Sam stays awake for a few minuets thinking about if he'll ever be able to forgive his mom and one day his dad before he finally drifts off to sleep Dean and Bones both pressed against him.

TBC


	10. Million Dollar Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One for the money, and two for the show I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go How did you get that way? I don't know You're screwed up and brilliant, Look like a million dollar man, So why is my heart broke? You got the world but baby at what price? Something so strange, hard to define"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam arrive in Boise and some deep rooted emotions finally come to the surface

The next morning Dean and Sam wake up, shower, change, and check out of the motel and get breakfast from the drive through at Mc Donald's. After eating his breakfast Sam and Bones both fall asleep but about half way through there trip Sam is woken up by the impala stopping

"Dean what's going on??" Sam asks 

"Bathroom, gas, and lunch" Dean says as he gets out of the car 

Sam looks out the window and sees there at a rest stop 

"I'll be right back" Sam says to Bones before getting out of the car and shuts and locks the door behind him 

"Coming??" Dean asks 

"Yes" Sam says and follows Dean into the large building and a few minuets later they come out carrying fast food bags. Dean gets in the car with the bags and Sam takes Bones out and takes him to use the bathroom and then returns a few minuets later"

"Ready to go??" Dean asks as Sam and Bones get back into the car 

"Yes" Sam tells him 

"Alright then! Lets get to Boise!"

Dean then pulls the car out of the rest stop parking lot and back onto the highway. Sam, Dean, and Bones eat there lunch then stop to throw out there garbage, use the bathroom, and walk bones before again heading on there way

"In a few hours will be in Boise!"

"Yeah"

"Sammy what's the matter??"

"Nothing"

"Sammy tell me what's wrong!"

"I lied to you"

"What!"

"I'm not really looking forward to seeing mom"

"WHAT!! WHY??"

"I..I don't know i just don't wanna see her again"

"W-what why?? Sammy we can't turn back now! Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Because i wanna get to California i just don't wanna see mom"

"Why??"

"BECAUSE SHE LEFT US DEAN!! SHE LEFT US WITH DAD!! SHE LEFT WHEN THE ABUSE STARTED TO GET WORSE!! AND SHE TOOK ADAM WITH HER!! AND SHE LEFT US BEHIND TO SUFFER!!" 

"Sammy she had no choice!"

"SHE HAD A CHOICE!! SHE CHOOSE TO TAKE ADAM WITH HER AND LEAVE US BEHIND!!"

"Sammy she was scared!"

"SHE SAID SHE WAS GONNA COME BACK FOR US!! SHE NEVER DID!!"

"Sammy!"

"DEAN IT'S BEEN EIGHT FUCKING YEARS!! AND THAT BITCH NEVER CAME BACK FOR US!! SHE LEFT US THERE TO SUFFER!! WHILE SHE AND THAT BRAT ADAM ENJOYED THERE NEW LIFE IN CALIFORNIA!!"

"Sammy stop! She didn't know what to do! She left on a whim!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PROTECT THAT BITCH!! THAT BLONDE HEADED BITCH!! I HATE HER!! AND DAD WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER!! SHE'S A SPOILED STUPID WHORE!!"

Dean stops the car on the side of the road ans slap Sam hard across the face 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT!! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BELIEVE ALL THAT SHIT DAD SAID ABOUT MOM!! YOU KNOW ALL THAT WAS CRAP!! AND THAT'S WHY WERE GETTING AWAY SO WE DON;T HAVE TO DEAL WITH DAD'S ABUSE OR HIS BULL SHIT ANYMORE!!

Dean slaps Sam again Sam starts to cry and Dean pulls him into a embrace

"Dean i'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's alright Sammy"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Just let the emotions out!"

Sam then look at Dean "About mom and dad??"

"Yes"

"I HATE DAD!! I HATE THAT SON OF A BITCH!! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!! I HATE ALL THE THINGS HE DID TO US!! ALL THE THINGS HE SAID!! I HOPE HE DRINKS HIMSELF TO DEATH AND ROTS IN HELL!! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GARBAGE SON OF A BITCH!! I HATE HIM!! I'LL HATE HIM AS LONG A I FUCKING LIVE!!"

Sam then falls back into his seat Bones giving a concerned look 

"Who do you feel??" 

"Much better"

"Good"

Dean then pulls away and starts towards Boise the rest of the car ride is a much lighter affair than it was before. And around sun down Dean and Sam pull into the parking lot of a days inn in Boise 

"Oh! A days inn fancy!"

"Shut up jerk"

:"Bitch"

Sam and Dean check into the hotel go to there room then go out and get dinner comeback and eat. Dean does some stuff with the map and then they both watch some TV and then go to bed

"Goodnight Sammy"

"Goodnight Dean"

And that night Sam sleeps in his own bed cause he doesn't have any nightmares about his dad that night 

TBC


	11. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam talk about there future on the way from Boise to Sacramento

Sam is in deep sleep around six in the morning when he suddenly feels someone shaking him violently

"Sammy!!"

"Mmm"

"Sammy come on get up!!"

"Mmm go away!"

"SAMMY!!"

"What!!"

"Sammy come on get up"

"Dean it's six in the morning!"

"I know! But i wanna get an early start"

"Why?? Is something wrong??"

"I got some texts and a nasty phone call from dad"

"Enough said"

Sam hops out of bed and into the shower he makes it quick though and as soon as Sam's out of the shower he's dressed and ready to go 

"Dean are you gonna take a shower??"

"I took one already"

"Ok"

Dean and Sam then check out and get another drive through breakfast before heading on the road to Sacramento but more importantly California

"What did the texts say??" Sam asks 

"What dad would say to us if we were face to face with him" Dean responds 

"Phone message to??"

"Yep"

"Dean ya know what i can't wait for"

"What??"

"Are new life in California"

"Yeah! What about seeing mom"

"I'm gonna take it one day at a time and i'll get over it some day"

"And"

"And hopefully that day will be in the near future"

"But otherwise your looking forward to California"

"Yeah!"

"What are you looking forward to??"

"The new school, the new school work, the new school activities, the new friends!"

"I'm looking forward to the warm weather, the new people, the new friends, seeing mom again, and that we can finally be ourselves"

"Yeah not having to worry about being beaten everyday"

"God Sammy! I'm so looking forward to getting away from dad!"

"I know!"

"Are you looking forward to seeing Adam again??"

"Yeah yeah i am"

"I hope he remembers us! It's been along time"

"Yeah but anyways ya know what i'm really looking forward to??"

"What??"

"The beach!"

"Yeah! Do you think were gonna be living right on the beach??"

"I don't know"

"You know where mom lives right??"

"Yeah San Diego! well actually a suburb of San Diego called La Jolla"

"You know mom's address"

"Uh no"

"DEAN!!"

"Sammy don't worry! I'm gonna look it up when we get to the next hotel! I wanna look up La Jolla to"

"Ok and Dean??"

"Yeah??"

"Do you think there's gonna be hot boys in California??"

"Why?? Eager to find yourself a boyfriend??"

"Maybe!"

"Sammy it's California! There's gonna be lots of hot guys there"

Dean's cock jerking at that thought 

"Dean??"

"Yes Sammy"

"Where are we??"

Dean looks out the window and sees the "Welcome To California" sign 

"Well we just entered California so we should be in Sacramento soon"

"Oh good!"

Dean smiles at Sammy's happiness it's been along time since either he or Sam have been happy. And an hour and thirty minuets later there pulling into the parking lot of a hotel in the suburbs of Sacramento 

"How do you feel??" Dean asks 

"Tired" Sam responds 

"Ready to check in"

"Yep"

Dean and Sam walk into the hotel and proceed to do what they've been doing for the past few days. Check in, go to the room, settle in, go out to dinner, and then come back. Dean does some more stuff with the map before getting out his phone and looking up some stuff 

"Wow!!" He says after a few minuets of looking 

"What??" Sam asks 

"La Jolla is a really nice place!"

"How nice??"

"1.8 to 2.1 million dollar a house"

"HOLY SHIT!! How could mom afford a house there??"

"Well i think her parents are rich or something"

"That makes sense"

"Buts Sammy think about it! Were gonna be living in a nice house! In a nice neighborhood! Not in that shit hole dad called a home"

"Yeah i can't wait"

"And i found mom's address"

"Really! What is it??"

"4415 La Jolla Drive"

"Are new home"

"Yeah Sammy are new home"

TBC


	12. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember how we used to party up all night Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life Drinking in the small town firelight (Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice) Sweet sixteen and we had arrived Walking down the street as they whistle, hi, hi Stealin' police cars with the senior guys Teachers said we'd never make it out alive There she was my new best friend High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes Lana, how I hate those guys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally reach La Jolla and see there mom and brother for the first time in years

Dean and Sam wake up later then they usually do and no one shakes or yells them to wake up. They each shower and change taking there time doing both before lounging around the hotel room for a little bit and then going down to breakfast. They eat breakfast at the hotel for the first time in along time and at breakfast they take there time eating before going back up to the hotel room lounging around for a little longer and packing up checking out and packing up the impala and heading out to San Diego 

"Dean i don't mean to complain but why did we take are time today and why are we leaving later then usual??"

"Cause La Jolla isn't that long of a drive from here it's only two and a half hours"

"Oh alright"

"Ready to go and see mom and Adam again??"

"Yep"

"Alright then lets go!"

Dean puts the car into reverse and pulls out of the parking lot onto the street and then onto the highway and south towards La Jolla 

For the first hour of the drive both Dean and Sam both sit in silence the radio on and music coming out of it filling the empty air with words that Sam and Dean don't speak. But about halfway through the drive Dean finally speaks up again 

"Were about half way there" Dean says suddenly 

"Really!" Sam says looking up from his book 

"Yeah! I can't believe we made it all the way to California"

"Neither Can i"

"I can't wait to get there"

"Me to"

"I wonder what are new house will be like??"

"I hope it's big"

"Yeah and we all have our own rooms"

"And there's a pool and a guest house and a huge living room and finished basement with all sorts of fun stuff in it!"

"I hope so too Sammy but don't get your hopes up"

"I know but a guy can dream can't he"

Dean laughs and then he and Sam go back to talking about La Jolla and what there new house and new life is gonna be like. There so busy talking that before they know it there entering the La Jolla city limits 

"Look Sammy were here!" Dean says and points out Sam's window 

"Wow!" Sam says as he looks out the window

There's huge houses and huge shopping centers everywhere along side beautiful beaches and lush state parks 

"It's heaven!" Sam says 

"Yeah it is Sammy" Dean says as he drives 

Dean keeps driving until he finds La Jolla drive which isn't hard to find because as Dean finds out it's pretty much the main street in La Jolla. Dean turns left onto the street and keeps on driving until he reaches a more residential part of the city where the houses start to get bigger and bigger until they reach a huge Spanish style home 

"Is this it??" Sam asks as Dean stops the car 

"4415 La Jolla Drive" Dean reads off the painted address in front of the house 

"Ready??"

"Yep are you??"

"Yeah but i'm nervous" 

"Me to"

Dean shuts off the car engine and he and Sam get out 

"Stay here Bones" Sam says as he shuts the car door behind him 

Dean locks up the car and he and Sam walk across the street and then up the long driveway there hearts pounding hard in there chests and the palms sweaty as hell 

"Here we go!" Dean says and then looks at Sam and takes a deep breath before he rings the doorbell 

A minuet or two later the door opens and a beautiful blonde woman appears at the door 

"Sam?? Dean??" Mary Winchester says surprised to see her boys after all this time 

"Hi mom" Dean says 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know the driving time between Sacramento and La Jolla so forgive me for an inaccuracies. Nor do i know what La Jolla looks like or any building in La Jolla looks like or the map out of La Jolla


	13. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello? Hello? C-can you hear me? I can be your china doll If you want to see me fall. Boy, you're so dope,Your love is deadly. Tell me life is beautiful, They all think I have it all. I'm nothing without you. All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Mary have a heart to heart and Sam finally forgives Mary

"Sam?? Dean?? What are you doing here??" Mary asks 

"We uh we uh" Sam says trying to say what he wants 

"We came here to live with you and get away from dad if you'll let us live here" Dean says 

"Of course!!" Mary says tears in here eyes as she pulls her boys into a big bear hug "I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you too" Dean says tears in his own eyes 

"Yeah" Sam adds 

"I'm so sorry i didn't back to get you boys! But your father every time i tried he would stop me and tell me i wasn't gonna mess up his family again" Mary says crying

"What??" Dean says 

"Dad tried to stop you??" Sam says 

"Yes he would tell me all theses things and threaten me with legal action or whenever i tried to find your address he'd say you moved and refused to give me your new address" Mary says 

"WHAT!!" Sam says suddenly all the anger and resentment he had for her disappearing and it all going towards his dad 

"Come in the house and i'll explain more" Mary says and ushers he boys into the large upscale home 

"Whoa!" Dean and Sam say as they step into the front hall area. Before the boys have any chance to ask any questions Mary ushers them into the living room and there all settled Mary starts to talk again

"I left eight years ago because the abuse was just getting worse and i knew it wasn't gonna get better. John kept saying he was "Beating the gay" out of you boys and i knew i needed to get out so one day i packed up my stuff and gabbed Adam and filed for divorce and left and when i went back to get you two John refused. And i tried and i tried so hard to get you two boys and get you two boys our of there and away from John"

"You did!" Sam says tears welling up in his eyes

"Yes i did!" Mary says and hands the boys a shoe box

"What is it??" Dean asks 

"Just look through it" Mary tells them

Dean opens the box and he and Sam look through it in the box they find CPS reports, papers asking for custody, the divorce papers, and letters addressed to Sam and Dean that were never mailed amongst over papers 

"Y-you really did try" Sam says crying 

"And every time CPS or the police would go over there they'd find the house clean, John sober, and you boys were fine"

"Yeah John was good at manipulating CPS and police like that he would never tell us when they came over but we always knew when they were" Dean says

"How??" Mary asks 

"Dad would clean up the house and spend his checks he got from the state on clothes for us and not booze and he'd feed us better then he usually did"

"Oh my god!" Mary says shocked 

"That's probably why he wouldn't let us go cause if he did he'd no longer get money to buy his drugs and booze. The bastard was to lazy to ever get any actual job" Sam says wiping his eyes 

"Now i understand everything! Boys i'm so sorry!" Mary says and hugs them both again 

"It's ok mom! Where here now! Just promise us you'll file for custody of us!" Dean asks crying 

"I will! I promise i will!"

"Thank you!" Sam says also crying 

"Oh boys i've missed you both so much!"

"And we've missed you too!" 

Just then they hear someone moving upstairs and then a voice calls out 

"Mom?? Mom who are you talking to??"

Mary doesn't have a chance to answer before the person behind the voice comes down the stairs and enters the living room and for the first time in eight years Sam and Dean are face to face with there brother Adam 

TBC


	14. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want my cake and I want to eat it too I want to have fun and be in love with you I know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my sun tan, short dress, bare feet I don't care what they say about me, what they say about me Because I know that it's L.O.V.E. You make me happy, you make me happy And I never listen to anyone Let them all say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean catch up with the brother Adam and move into the house

"Mom who are you talking to?? What's going on" Adam asks

Mary nods her head over to Sam and Dean

"Mom wh....SAM!!! DEAN!!!" Adam shouts happily and then runs over to his brothers and pulls them into a big hug 

"Hey Adam!" Dean says 

"DEAN! SAM! YOUR HERE!"

"Yes we are!" Sam says a huge smile on his face 

"You finally got away from dad??"

"Yeah we did" Dean says 

"Did it get better?? Or did it get worse??"

"Worse much much worse"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright Adam were here now and mom's gonna file for custody of me and Sam"

Adam's face lights up with a huge smile "REALLY!!" He says excitedly

"Yeah Adam really" Sam says 

"YES!!" 

Adam then pulls his brother in for another big hug 

"Adam let go of your brothers" Mary says and Adam reluctantly does 

"Now i'm guessing you boys drove here and that all of your stuff is in the impala??" Mary asks

"Yes" Dean tells her

"Well first let me show you your new rooms and then well go get all your stuff"

"COOL!!" Dean, Adam, and Sam

"Lets go then!"

Mary and the boys then get up and walk out of the living room and head upstairs as soon as there upstairs Mary points to two rooms who's doors are closed

"These are your rooms" She says 

"R-really! Our own rooms!" Dean says a smile on his and Sam's face 

"Yes" Mary says a smile on her and Adam's face too "Go ahead check em out"

Dean and Sam each go to the door there nearest and press down on the door knobs and open the doors stepping into the room there eyes get wide and there jaws drop. The rooms are huge bigger than the ones they had before they each have a fire place, large flat screens, and beautiful views of La Jolla and the ocean. Both the rooms also gave huge walk in closets and the biggest bathrooms Sam and Dean have ever seen they have tiled floors, granite sinks, new hardware, and nice big showers

"What do you boys think??" Mary asks as they walk out of the rooms and back into the hall 

"There nice" Sam says 

"And big" Dean adds 

"Well that's nice! Now come on lets go get your stuff from the car"

They then all walk down the stairs and then out of the house and across the street to the car where Mary and Adam for the first time meet the gerbil, the snake, and bones. After getting over that shock and a licking from Bones the four start to unpack carrying everything into the house and then dividing up the stuff between Sam and Dean and putting it in the rooms they each claimed as there own 

"Tomorrow will go shopping for new furniture and stuff okk??" Mary says 

"Alright mom!" Dean and Sam say in unison 

Mary smiles and then leaved the boys to rest and unpack 

After there done unpacking Sam goes into Dean's room 

"Dean can you believe it!" Sam says happily 

"I can Sammy i can" Dean says 

"Were finally here and away from dad!"

"I know i know! Were finally free Sammy were finally free!"

"Were in paradise Dean"

"No Sammy were not in paradise were in heaven"

TBC


	15. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been out on that open road You can be my full time daddy, White and gold Singing blues has been getting old You can be my full time baby, Hot or cold Don't break me down I've been travelin' too long I've been trying too hard With one pretty song"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for new things and a visit from CPS turns out to be the second best thing to happen to the boys

The next day after eating breakfast and showering as promised Mary takes the boys out shopping. After making there first stop at a furniture store where they buy a whole new bedroom set for both Dean and Sam with the promise it will be delivered later that day they leave making stops at every clothing, toy, book, comic, and video game store and mall along the way with a stop at lunch they finally head home and have just finished unloading everything out of Mary's large SUV when a sleek black sedan pulls into the driveway and a woman with blonde hair and wearing a suit and five inch heals gets out and walks towards the house.

"Mary Winchester??" The agent asks 

"Yes??" Mary says a little surprised 

"I'm agent Rebecca Rosen Kansas CPS i would like to speak to your sons Dean and Sam 

"Yes of course"

Mary and the agent then walk into the house 

"SAM!! DEAN!! THERE'S SOMEWHERE HEAR WHO WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU!!" Mary shouts 

"COMING!!" Dean shouts from upstairs and then he and Sam appear at the top of the stairs 

"Yeah mom??" Sam says 

"This is agent Rosen from Kansas CPS she wants to talk to you 

the smiles that were on Sam and Dean's faces vanish 

"Oh" Is all that Sam can spurt out 

Dean then vanishes but comes back a minuet later holding a camera 

"Are you boys coming??" The agent asks 

"Yes" Dean says quietly and then he and Sammy walk down the stairs 

"Come with me and if you don't mind mam i'd like to talk to them alone"

"Of course" Mary says and heads upstairs while Sam, Dean and agent Rosen head into the living room and sit down 

"You are Dean and Samuel Winchester ages 16 and 12 correct??"

"Yes" Dean answers 

"And you ran away from your father in Kansas and came to your mothers in California correct??"

Dean looks at Sam both of whom have confused looks at there faces and then back at the agent 

"Ok we have that figured out"

"I'm sorry what??"

"Your father sent a report saying you both ran away and he seemed very concerned for you both"

"Yeah only cause he's gonna loose his money!"

"I'm sorry what??"

"Are father is an homophobic, bigoted, abusive asshole who's beaten and abused us everyday for years! And the only reason he's worried for us is cause he's gonna loose the checks he's gets from the state! And yes we did run away! But we also escaped! Cause if we hadn't we would have been killed!"

"Oh my!"

"And you people have been looking at my dad for years! And every time you come he manages to trick you people and the police!"

"Oh dear!"

"Yeah oh dear!"

Agent Rosen doesn't hear Dean though she's busy talking on her phone to someone when she's done she turns back to the boys 

"Do you have pictures of the abuse??"

"Yes"

Dean hands her the camera as she looks through the pictures her formerly cold expression becomes one of horror

"Oh my god! Mrs. Winchester can you come here??"

Mary enter the room rather quickly 

"Yes?? What's wrong??"

"Mrs. Winchester from the evidence we have collected the pictures, hospital records, and interviews we have no doubt in are minds that we are going to sign custody over to you here and today"

"Really!!"

"Yes that was what i and the agency were hoping to accomplish when i came here today"

"That's wonderful! But don't you need a judge to witness this??"

"No"

"Don't you need to have my ex husbands signature??"

"No your ex husband has proven to be a failure at being a father so there is no need to gave his signature"

Agent Rosen then pulls some documents out of her brief case and then has Mary sign most of the paper and sometimes had Sam and Dean sign them and once or twice calls Adam to sign 

"Well were all done here! The boys are ours and our husband now has no right to have anything to do with them and when i get back to Kansas a warrant will be placed for your husbands arrest"

"Alright! Thank you very much"

"Your all welcome"

Agent Rosen walks out of the house and into her car and pulls away from the house 

As soon as she's away Mary takes her three sons who are no her's in a big embrace 

"I never thought this day would come!" Mary says crying 

"Neither did we" Sam and Dean say also crying 

"I promise you i'll never ever do what your father did to you! And that's a promise!"

TBC


	16. American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Play house, put my favorite record on Get down, get your crystal meth fit on You were like, tall, tan, drivin' around the city Flirtin' with the girls like, "You're so pretty." "Springsteen is the king, don't you think?" I was like, "Hell yeah, that guy can sing.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing about the events between the boys arrival and there first day of school at there new schools

Dean and Sam arrived in La Jolla during the early weeks of summer vacation which was good because it not only gave Dean and Sam time to get used to there new city but also Mary lots of time to change all of Dean and Sam's state of Kansas papers to state of California papers 

So that's the first thing Mary did once the boys were settled was to get them proper California id's and paper work. For Dean that meant drives license, social security, state id card, and filling out school and medical and what not for Sam that meant just about the same for Dean sans the drivers license 

In the mean while Sam and Dean had gotten well adjusted to there new life in there new home in there new town. Dean was always taking Adam out for drives in the impala and taking the boys to wherever they needed to go and had made a great group of friends. Sam in the meanwhile had his own routine for summer everyday he woke up showered, changed clothes, and ate breakfast, before Dean dropped him off in town and he himself had made his own group of friends including some nutty, candy loving, trick playing kid named Gabriel 

And when time came the three were registered for school Dean and Adam would both be attending La Jolla High School. As Dean was 16 and Adam was 14 they'd be attending as a Junior and Freshman respectively while Sam who was 12 would be attending La Jolla Middle School as a Seventh Grader. They'd be attending a new school in a new town with new people and away from the bullying, homophobia, abuse and outcasting they suffered in Lawrence they'd have a new fresh life with new friends and a mom and brother who loved them with all there hearts 

After an amazing summer on September 3rd Dean, Adam, and Sam were lined up in the front hall ready to start there first day of school. For Adam it simply meant going to a new building with new people and new teachers but for Sam and Dean it meant an all new life. After getting there picture (more like 100) taken by Mary they all pile into Dean's impala

"Have a great day at school Sammy!!" Dean calls out his car window 

Sam waves to Dean and then meets up with his friend Gabe and goes into school 

"Ready??" Dean asks Adam 

"Ready!" Adam says 

Dean smiles and then pulls off towards La Jolla High School ready for an exciting new day and an exciting new school year 

TBC


	17. Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fall asleep in an American flag I wear my diamonds on skid row I pledge allegiance to my dad For teaching me everything he knows Ah, he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy (I come alive, alive) All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean start there first day of school at there new school and Dean makes some interesting new friends

Dean pulls the impala into the parking spot of La Jolla High School a large Spanish missionary style building that (From what Dean saw during registration) had been renovated. Dean pulled his baby into a parking spot and took the keys out of the ignition

"Ya ready??" Dean asks his little brother 

"Yes!" Adam says 

"Alright and if you have any trouble with any one just let me know ok! And you big brother here will take care of them!"

"Dean i'll be fine!"

"I know! I know! It's just that it's been a long time since i've last seen you"

:I know it has but Dean i'm not a kid anymore i'm fourteen"

"I know"

Dean and Adam hug each other

"Alright! Lets go to school" Dean says and then he and Adam get out of the car and Dean locks it behind him 

"I'll see ya after school meet me hear alright??"

"Alright"

"See ya after school then"

"Bye Adam"

"Bye Dean"

Dean and Adam wave at each other and then part ways going there separate ways Adam heading off with a friend and Dean walking up the front grassy area of the school. And as Dean is walking towards the school he notices that there are several students both male and female staring at him and not with hatred and disgust but intrigue and lust. Dean just sighs and walks into the building and heads to his first class of the day and it being the first day of school means homeroom checking his schedule he sees he has it with a Mrs. Hall who also is his hour English teacher. Dean enters the room and discovers he's the first one there so he knocks on the door and draws the attention of the teacher 

"Oh hello!" A woman a in her thirties with blonde hair sitting in an office chair says 

"Uh hi!" Dean says 

"I'm Mrs. Hall and you are??"

"Dean, Dean Winchester"

"Oh yes! Your the new student in my homeroom and English class"

"Yes i am"

"Well as you can see your the first on here so just pick a seat and that will be you seat for the school year in my homeroom which is every Monday and Friday thirty minuets at the start of the school day and of course on the first day of school"

"Ok thanks"

"Your welcome!"

Mrs. Hall goes back to what she was doing and Dean looks for a seat eventually settling for one in the front row. After awhile the students start to file into the classroom there eyes falling to Dean immediately and as more and more students fill into the room it soon becomes abuzz with talk of this new student 

"Hello students! As you know i'm Mrs. Hall! And i suppose as you know we have a new student with us this school year! His name is Dean Winchester!"

"Hi!" Dean says and does a small wave 

All the girls and some boys in the room swoon 

Dean blushes and the teacher goes back to talking after about an hour homeroom is over and Dean heads to his first class of the day biology 

"Alright! Alright!" The teacher a Mr. Hudson says "I see we have new student! Lets let him introduce himself! Young man"

Dean sighs and gets out of his seat and walks to the front of the room 

"Hi! I'm Dean Winchester! I'm 16, from Lawrence Kansas, i have two little brothers named Adam and Sam, my mom's name is Mary and my dad's name is John, i have green eyes, i'm 5'12 although my brother Sam is gaining on me, i drive a black 1967 hard top four door Chevy impala, i like classic movies and classic rock, i have a pet snake named Max, and uh i'm gay"

At that last part the room gasps and soon the whole room is full of an excited buzz 

"You may sit down Mr. Winchester" The teacher says 

Ok" Dean says and then sits back down and as he does he notices three people looking at him 

"Uh can i help you??" Dean asks 

"So your gay??" A red headed girl asks 

"Uh yes is that a problem??"

She and the two boys laugh 

"No! And i'm Charlene Bradbury call me Charlie i'm a lesbian and this is Benjamin Lafitte" She says 

"Call me Benny and i'm gay to!" Benny interjects 

"And i'm Crowley Morgan king of hell and professional homosexual! Pleased to me meet you!" The boy in the dark polished suit says 

"Hi i'm Dean Winchester!" Dean says 

"You have two little brothers are they??" Charlie starts 

"Gay too?? Yes" Dean says 

"Cool" is all that Charlie says before she goes back to paying attention to the teacher 

Dean tries to as well but Benny keeps whispering sexy things in his ear so he's glad when the class is over. Dean heads from his next class to his next class but people keep paying attention to him when they find out he's gay and the good kind of attention. At lunch time Dean it's in Mrs. Halls room even though Charlie invited him to eat with her and her friends. Dean manages to make it through the end of the day and his last few classes and by the end of the day THE WHOLE SCHOOL knew about the new gay kid and his two brothers and everyone was nice and open to Dean not mean and homophobic to him like at his last school. Dean is freaked out so once school is done he just rushes out to his car and Adam ignoring the calls of Charlie 

"I wonder what his problem is??" Benny asks 

"I don't know?? But we'll find out tomorrow" Charlie says 

Dean walks straight to his car and finds Adam there waiting for him 

"Hey Dean!"

"Oh! Hey Adam! Ready to get Sammy??"

"Yep!"

Dean and Adam get into the car and pull out of the parking lot of the high school and towards the middle school to pick up Sam 

The ride to the middle school is short but Dean and Adam talk about there day but as soon as they arrive at the middle school they find Sam surrounded by a group of boys who look more like there trying to get in Sam's pants then beat him up. Dean honks the impala's horn and Sam gets away from the group and heads into the car 

"What was that about??" Dean asks as they pull away 

"They found out i was gay the whole school! It's the opposite of Kansas! Everyone is so nice!"

Sam seems very happy about this so Dean doesn't bother to tell either of them about his day 

"So Sammy how was your day??" Dean asks 

"OHMYGOD!! It's so great! Me and Gabe had a great time! We made all new friends! And all my teachers are really nice! And all my classes are really easy!" Sam trails off as Dean stops listening and starts to pay attention to his own thoughts 

"I'm glad that Sammy had a good day! And i'm glad Adam did too! And i'm glad people are so open around here! i should really give that Charlie girl a chance she and her friends seem nice! Hell there the first people to be nice to us since are dad publicly outed us in front of the whole school! And actually i'm looking forward to going back to school"

Dean thoughts and Sam's talking is ended when Adam announces there home 

"Well! Lets go tell mom about are good fantastic day!" Dean says 

TBC


	18. Body Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn’s my mother, Jesus is my bestest friend. We don’t need nobody 'cause we got each other, Or at least I pretend. We get down every Friday night, Dancin’ and grindin’ in the pale moonlight. Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin’ alright, Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind. (So don't worry about)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary asks each her boys about there day at dinner

:So?? Who was your boys days??" Mary asks as she scoops some pasta and sauce onto her plate 

"GOOD!!" Dean, Adam, and Sam say at once 

"Alright! One at a time boys! Dean you first!"

"Well everyone was really nice to me and then they found out i was gay and then they were all REALLY nice to me"

"Really??"

"Yeah! No one was homophobic or a bully or an asshole to me!"

"That must have been nice!"

"Yeah it was! For the first time ever kids were accepting of us being gay"

"That is great Dean! Did you make any friends??"

"Yeah! I'm gonna have lunch with them tomorrow!"

"That's great! And how was you day Adam??"

"My day was great! Infact my day was like Dean's! I mean people have always been accepting of my being gay and people gave always been nice to me but today people were REALLY friendly"

"Really??"

"Yeah! I mean it was kinda creepy but i got used to it after awhile because it was just like when we first came here and i came out to everyone"

"Yeah i remember you were so sacred that day when you went to school and told everyone but you came home and were so happy!"

"Yeah i remember! Anyways i was invited to a party next week Friday can i go??"

"Of course you can go!"

:Thank's mom!"

"Your welcome! And Sam how was you day??"

"My day was great! When everyone found out i was gay all the boys wanna go out with me! They wanna be my boyfriend! Mom it's so cool!"

"Boys..Wanna..Be your..Boyfriend?? Multiple boys??"

"Yes!!"

"And exactly how many boys??

"Ten!"

"TEN!!"

Mary's face becomes one of shock while Dean and Adam just smile 

"Little Sammy is a tease!" Dean says 

"Good for you Sammy! You get those boys!"

Mary shoots both of them looks 

"Sorry mom" They both say at once 

"Sam that's great that you have boys chasing after you! Just be careful alright!"

"Yes mom!"

Sam then digs into his food and acts like nothing is different and the other three just laugh. God it was good to have a family again

TBC


	19. Blue Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She wore Blue Velvet Bluer than velvet was the night Softer than satin was the light From the stars She wore blue velvet Bluer than velvet were her eyes Warmer than May her tender sighs Love was ours Ours a love I held tightly Feeling the rapture grow Like a flame burning brightly But when she left gone was the glow of Blue Velvet But in my heart there'll always be Precious and warm a memory through the years And I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Adam gave lunch with Charlie and her friends and Dean gives an explanation for his behavior

The next day Dean and Adam stood nervously at one end of the cafeteria. Charlie corned Dean in biology that morning and asked him if he would sit with her and her friends and why he didn't yesterday. Dean spun some bullshit story about why he didn't sit with them and then said he would if his little brother could sit with them Charlie agreed a huge smile on her face so now they stood there wondering if it was a good idea. As they started to turn away Charlie and Benny spotted them and waved them over. Dean waved to them back and then nudged Adam over to table 

"Hi Dean!" Charlie said as Dean and Adam dropped there trays on the table 

"Hey Charlie" Dean says as he and Adam pull out chairs and sit down 

"Charlie, Benny, Crowley this is my little brother Adam, Adam this is Charlie, Benny, and Crowley"

"Hi" Adam says 

"Hi, Hey there, Hello" Charlie, Benny, and Crowley each say

"Dean, Adam this is Meg, Balthazar, and Lucifer, Meg, Balthazar, Lucifer this is Dean and Adam"

"Hi" Dean and Adam say

"So! Your Charlie's new friend! For a minuet here we thought you were fake! Meg Masters call me Meg" Meg says and holds put here hand 

"Dean Winchester call me Dean" Dean says and shakes her hand and then Adam does the same 

"Balthazar Roche charmed" A boy with a British accent says and kisses Dean's hand 

"Dean Winchester and this is my brother Adam"

"Charmed" Balthazar says and kisses Adam's hand 

"Likewise" Adam says and shakes Balthazar's hand 

"Lucifer Milton pleased to meet you!" Lucifer says and takes Dean's hand and shakes it and then takes Adam's hand and shakes it

"Dude you named after the devil??" Dean asks 

"Yep!" Lucifer says proudly and then sticks out his tongue

Dean and Adam's eyes get wide 

"How the hell!!??" Adam asks 

"Act of self rebellion! Like it??"

Before Dean or Adam have a chance to respond two more people show up to the table a boy and a girl 

"And these lovely people are Gilda Stevens MY girlfriend and Castiel "Cas Milton"

"MY twin brother!" Lucifer interjects 

Gilda, Cas and Dean and Adam say hello's and then shake hands 

"So Dean??" Benny asks "Ever kissed a boy before??"

"Yes"

"Ever kissed a southern boy??"

"No"

Benny smiles and then pulls Dean close to him and kisses him 

"How long have you been waiting to do that??" Gilda asks 

"Since yesterday! What i said to you in biology what would you like to be my boyfriend??"

Dean smiles "Yes!" He says

"Good!" Benny says smiling and then kisses Dean again "Mine!" He growls out 

Dean smiles and looks at everyone who are also smiling and clapping except for Cas who looks upset but Dean just plays it off 

"So Dean how come you didn't sit with us yesterday?? Charlie says ya didn't find us??" Lucifer says and then shoves some of his lunch into his mouth

"That's not really true and i'm sorry for lying but at our last schools me and my brother were treated really really shitty there because a lot of people there were homophobic and would pretend to act nice but humiliate us" Dean says tears welling up in his eyes 

"Oh baby i'm sorry!" Benny says and takes Dean's hand 

"Oh Dean were sorry and we understand!" Charlie says 

"And dad he outed us in front of everyone at are school and he was a homophobic asshloe who" Dean stops cause he starts to cry 

"Oh my god he beat you! All three of you!" Balthazar says shocked

"Yeah!"

"Oh god Baby i'm sorry!" Benny says and grasps Dean's hand tighter and kisses him on the check 

And at that Cas picks up his stuff and storms out 

"What's his problem??" Crowley asks to no one in peculiar

Lucifer and Adam just shrug there shoulders 

"But it's all ok now are mom has custody of us we have a loving family and great friends and a wonderful boyfriend" Dean says wiping his tears and kissing Benny on the check 

"Aww!!" Everyone says and Dean and Benny blush 

Castiel watches on crying "I love you too Dean" He says before walking away 

TBC


	20. Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one's gonna take my soul away I'm living like Jim Morrison Headed towards a fucked up holiday Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing 'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly Want' It's innocence lost Innocence lost"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are enjoying there new life when John shows up and angrier than ever

It's that first Saturday since school started and Mary, Adam, Sam, Dean and Benny are all at Mary's house relaxing. Mary is completely in love with Benny she finds him a very charming boy "A true southern gentleman!" She says when there is a knock at the door

"I'll get it!" Mary says and gets up and walks to the door and when she opens it she's shocked

"John!!"

"WHERE ARE THEY YOU STUPID BITCH!!" John says and then slaps Mary and enters the house 

"Please don't!" Mary begs crying 

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING FILTHY WHORE!!" John rages 

"Please get out!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU WORTHLESS CUNT!!"

John bends down and violently slaps and punches Mary leaving bruises and marks all over her face 

"Mom?? What's going on??" Adam asks as he enters the front hall. However when he sees what's happening his eyes widen and he tries to run and escape but is caught by John 

"You were the weakest faggot!"

John then slams Adam's face down on the floor before throwing him against the wall and then walks over to Mary grabs her hair and drags her over to the wall by Adam and throws her against it and proceeds to beat them both one at time over and over 

"A WORTHLESS WHORE AND A WEAK LITTLE FAGGOT!!" John rages as he slaps Adam hard across the face 

"A STUPID CUNT AND A PIECE OF SHIT SON!!" John rages as he punches Mary in the chest 

"WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS!!!"

John is about to do more when he feels a bottle being smashed over his head and someone drag to do the open front door 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Dean scream 

"Or what! You faggot pussy!"

"Or you'll have to deal with me!" Benny says 

"Who the fuck are you??" John asks 

"My boyfriend" Dean says and then kisses Benny on the lips in front of John 

"A fag for a fag!"

Benny slaps John across the face hard "Don;t you dare talk about me and Dean like that! You worthless shit!"

John shoves Benny "Or what?? FAGGOT!!"

Benny grabs John by the neck and shoves him onto the stone driveway 

"Get the fuck of this property! Get the fuck off and get the fuck out of town! Or YOU WILL regret this! Fucking hear me!" Benny growls 

John just flips Benny the bird and gets into his car and drives off 

Benny then shuts the door and races over to the beaten and battered Mary and Adam 

"Mrs W, Adam are you alright??"

"No! Benny call the police and an ambulance!"

"Yes mam!"

Benny rushes to a phone and Dean and Sam kneel down by Mary and Adam 

"It i'll be alright! They'll be here soon to help you two" Dean says soothingly 

"I know! They will we've been through this before" Mary says 

"I just hope he doesn't comeback" Sam says 

"Me to, me to" Mary says and strokes Adam's hair 

TBC


	21. Yayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like the snake on your tattoo I like the ivy and the ink blue Yayo Yes, you Yayo You have to take me right now From this dark trailer park life now Yayo How now Yayo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The police are on the look out for John and Mary and the boys arm themselves

Adam and Mary are taken to the hospital where they are treated for bruises, lacerations, broken bones, and a concussion

While the police begin to look for John and his car an orange four door 1973 Dodge Charger with black stripes on the side and roof 

The boys, Mary, the police, and Benny agree to keep the matter private but with wanted posters and flyers everywhere people quickly put the connect with the last name together. However out of respect for the boys none of the teachers or students or people they meet say anything they just offer them there thoughts and prayers which Dean and Sam accept

Police guards are places outside of there home and on the campuses of both there schools just in case John shows up at the house again or tries to show up at there schools and take them. The boys in the meanwhile have been preparing in case John gets past the police guard they had the locks changed, a new alarm code and pass-code installed, practicing there shooting and knife using skills, and training Bones (a German Sheppard pup) tp attack John by showing him your picture which proves very effective 

Benny's father also buys each one of them a gun to use for protection. Which when Mary finds out when she and Adam are discharged the following Wednesday is very happy 

"Please Dean! I know how to shoot! My father taught me!" Mary says and then plugs a picture of her ex husband full of bullets 

"Damn!" Dean says 

"Whoa!" Sam says 

"Holy crap mom!" Adam says 

"Like is said my father taught me how to shoot!" Mary says and then reloads her gun and shoots the picture again

After Mary is done Adam goes next and soon enough he's mastered the art of shooting too

There ready there prepared there ready for John to comeback and try and attack them again. They have the guns, the knifes, the new alarm, the guard dog, the new locks, the police guards. There ready for John to comeback and there ready to stop him and have him haled away to jail and enver have to see him again and for ALONG TIME the problem is they don't know when he's gonna comeback


	22. Bel Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roses, Bel Air, take me there, I've been waiting to meet you. Palm trees in the light, I can sleep late at night. Darling, I'm waiting to greet you, Come to me, baby. Roses, Bel Air, take me there, I've been waiting to meet you. Grenadine sunshine, can you fade inside of mine. Darling, I'm waiting to greet you, Come to me, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next day at school Dean and Charlie talk and John tries to snatch Sam

Dean goes to school the next day and although he doesn't have to he does anyway. Although Dean is so nervous and scared he spends all of his classes in the office but walks to each class to get his homework, classwork, and lesson plan. However Adam decides he'd rather go from class to class and not spend all day couped up in the office 

"Hey!" Dean hears someone call as he walks to his history class looking behind him Dean sees Charlie 

"Hey Charlie" Dean says as he runs next to him 

"How ya feeling??"

"Nervous and scared"

"Oh Dean i'm so sorry!"

"I just never thought he'd try and find us!"

"Is that why you weren't in class this morning??"

"Yeah i'm held up in the office"

"Oh Dean! What about Adam??"

"He's going from class to class normally but he has police guard on him"

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah! I do to"

"Oh Dean i'm so sorry!"

"Thanks! Everyone is! except for this one kid"

"Who??"

"Zachariah Adler"

"Just ignore him! No one really likes him but what did he say??"

"He said i am faggot and i deserve all i get"

"That dick!! Don't worry! I'll have Meg take care of him!"

"Why what will Meg do??"

"She'll take care of him!"

"Ok! Thanks"

"Your welcome! And Dean!"

"Yeah??"

"You'll be alright"

"Thanks Charlie"

"Your welcome"

Dean and Charlie then hug and then Charlie heads on her way and Dean goes into his history class and gets his stuff before heading back to the office and as he does he sees Charlie and Meg have Zachariah pinned against the wall. As Dean passes by Zachariah glares at him Dean just smiles at him and flips him off he knows Charlie said Meg will take care of it but all those years in Lawrence of being bullied and Dean knows how to handle Zachariah and people like him. Besides he has a lot of pent up rage in him and he plans on using it on Zachariah and when Dean gets to the office he finds all the rest of his teachers have left there work in there for him and his mom left lunch for him. Dean smiles and grabs the stuff and heads into the room that he's camping out in.

When the day is over he makes his way to his car where he meets Adam and the officers who have been following them all day. Without saying anything they both get in the impala and go to pick up Sam the officers getting in there's and trailing behind Dean and Adam 

"How was your day??" Dean asks 

"Good and yours??" Adam says 

"Fine"

"Did you spend it in the office"

"Yes"

"Did Zachariah Adler bother you??"

"Yeah did he bother you"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry Charlie said Meg would take care of him"

"Oh ok"

Dean and Adam pull up in front of Sam's middle school and Adam turns his head and looks in the back 

"Where are the officers??" He asks

"I don't know they must have....DAD!!" Dean shouts suddenly 

"What??"

"LOOK!!"

Adam and Dean both look out the window and see John one hand on Sam's arm and the other on his hair trying to drag him into his car 

TBC


	23. Young And Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you still love me When I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me When I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I know that you will Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean rescues Sam from John who vows to get them once and for all

Dean doesn't say anything he just storms out of the car and slams the door shut and then marches up to John and pushes him away from Sammy and knocks him onto the ground. He grabs Sam and tells him to wait in the car and lock the door and Sam obeys Dean then turns his attention back to John 

"You get the fuck out of here!! You get the fuck out of here and never come back!! You here me!! You get in your fucking car!! Turn the fuck around and go back to fucking Kansas!! You fucking here me!! You pathetic old man!!" Dean says and then kicks John in the stomach 

"Fuck you you faggot!" John growls out 

Dean kicks John in the stomach again "You heard me!! Get the fuck out of here!!" Dean says 

"Not till you boys come home with me!!" John snaps back 

"NO!!"

"Excuse me??"

"I said no!!"

"You fags are getting uppity!"

"And you homophobes are losing your voice! Besides! Mom has custody of us now!"

John's eyes get wide "WHAT!!!"

"You heard me!! NOW GET OUT OF LA JOLLA!!"

John gets up and starts to head towards his car but not before turning and looking at Dean 

"I will get you boys!! No matter what the law says!! I will have you boys back!! And i won't stop!! Not till i die!!" John screams at Dean 

"Oh fuck off you piece of shit!" Dean says back and flips John off and then head towards his car and gets in it 

"Thank you Dean!" Sam says crying as Dean pulls away from the school 

"Your welcome Sammy! Did he hurt you to bad??"

"No! Just a couple bruises i think"

"Alright well when we get home will tell mom alright??"

"Alright"

Dean drives as fast as he can but takes several other side streets in case John follows them and after thirty minuets of driving on side streets they finally arrive home. And as soon as they walk through the front door they are greeted by Mary who instantly notices pinch mark like bruises on Dean's knuckles and huge hand print shaped bruises on Sam's arm and neck. When Mary asks about them the three tell her there story and the next day more police guards are at Dean and Adam's and Sam's schools 

TBC


	24. Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Share my body and my mind with you, That's all over now. Did what I had to do, Cause it's so far past me now. Share my body and my life with you, That's way over now. There's not more I can do, You're so famous now. Got your bible, got your gun, And you like to party and have fun. And I like my candy and your women, I'm finally happy now that you're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to the party only to find himself kidnapped by John with a tragic ending

It was Friday and despite begs and pleas Adam goes to the party he was invited to and has a great time. Everyone there is so nice to him no one's being a homophobic asshole to him like in Lawrence the party goes fine and by the end of the night and the by the time Adam leaves he's made several new friends and has several new numbers in his phone. Adam is standing outside the place of the party looking through his phone (He insisted no police officer come with him) when someone grabs him from behind and shoves him into a car. Adam screams, kicks, punches, and bites but whoever has him isn't letting up

"Who are you and what do you want??" Adam asks as the person gets in the car and drives away 

"I'm taking you home boy!!" John says 

"DAD!!"

"That's right you little faggot!"

"LET ME GO!!"

"NO!! YOUR COMING HOME WITH ME!! AND I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO A STRAIGHT CAMP TO GET YOU FIXED!! AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK I'LL BEAT THE FAGGOTNESS OUT OF YOU MYSELF!!"

"Please!"

"I SAID NO!! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Please!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

John slaps Adam across the cheek 

"I'm gonna turn on the radio! But i ain't gonna put on any of that sissy fag pop music you listen to! Your gonna listen to classic rock! So it helps you become a man!"

Adam doesn't respond 

John grabs Adam's chin and jerks his head around "Got me boy!"

Adam still doesn't respond

"I said! You got me boy!"

Adam still doesn't respond he's not the sacred little boy 

"I SAID YOU GOT ME!!

John slams Adam's head into the dashboard 

"FUCK YOU!!" Adam says 

John slams Adam's head into the dashboard again 

"GO TO HELL!!"

John slams Adam head a third time

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!"

John is now enraged he continuously slams Adam's head into the dashboard until Adam is woozy and there's blood everywhere on the dash 

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE FAGGOT!! YOU GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY CLEAN CAR!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!!" John rages 

Adam sticks up his middle finger and John punches him in the face 

"You were always my favorite to beat! Until you whore slut of a mother took you away! Then you little faggot brother was my favorite to beat! And once that little bitch was beaten into an obeying little pussy your older faggot of a brother was a good punching bag! And fun to humiliate to!"

John punches Adam in the face again and then they both here the loud wail of police sirens 

"SHIT!!" John says 

"YES!!" Adam says and turns his head 

John moves to punch him but hits the window instead and cries out in pain. Adam gathers his strength and punches John in the face 

"YOU LITTLE PUSSY!!" John snarls face bleeding "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!"

Adam flips John off and he takes his hands off the wheel to try and strangle Adam when he screams John looks out the windshield and tries to swerve the car but he misses and starts to run off the road. Adam screams again before jumping out of the car and landing on the road John and the charger continue down the hill off the road. The sound of police sirens is the last thing Adam remembers before everything goes black

TBC


	25. Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could go back to New York Loving you was really hard We could go back to Woodstock Where they don't know who we are Heaven is on earth I will do anything for you, babe Blessed is this, this union Crying tears of gold, like lemonade"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam survives the accident but is scared John is not so lucky
> 
>  
> 
> And congrats to Misha for wining the PCA last night!!

Adam screams as he watches the semi driving towards them John grabs the wheel and tries to steer the car out of the way. Adam also grabs onto the wheel in an attempt to crash it into the foliage on the side of the road John smacks Adam in the face in an attempt to get him to let go of the car wheel but Adam won't let go and keeps his grip on the wheel. The two start to fight but loose control of the car and it crashes through the wooden barrier separating the road from the foliage John tries to again wrap his hands around Adam's throat and strangle him but Adam opens the car door and throws himself out landing hard on his side as John and the car continue down the hill. Adam picks up his head slightly and sees that his father isn't standing over him and nor does he see or hear John walking up the hill so Adam can already guess that John is either dead or dying Adam hears the sirens getting closer and closer to him

"It i'll all be alright you safe now! Were gonna take care of you! Your gonna see you mom and your brothers and your friends again alright!" A voice says 

Adam shakes his head and that and the wail of the police sirens are the last thing he remembers before everything goes black

When Adam wakes up again the first thing he sees is a bright white light and he assumes the worst and that's he's died and then Adam starts to panic 

"Oh god! I'm dead! I'm dead! Oh my god! I'm to young to die! I'm only fourteen! I have to much going for me! My school! My friends! My family! Oh my god! What are they gonna do! I can't be dead! I can't be!"

"Hey! Hey! Your not dead! You ok! Your in the hospital! You have several broken bones, major bruises and lacerations, and a concussion but you'll be fine! Just relax ok!" A voice says 

"Alright!"

"Ok! Now were gonna put this on you but you have to remain calm alright!"

"Alright"

"Ok"

Adam then feels a plastic mask go over his mouth and nose and a few minuets later he's knocked out 

When Adam awakes again he's lying in a hospital bed and several iv's are stuck into his arm looking around he sees there are two police officers and a doctor at the foot of his bed talking but as soon as they see Adam is awake they stop talking and look at him and smile 

"Hey! Look who's awake!" The one officer says 

"We were hoping you wake up soon! There's someone here who wants to see you!" The other officer says 

Adam looks confused at first but that look wipes away when he see's his mom, his brothers, and Benny rush to his bed 

"ADAM!!" Mary shouts crying and lightly wraps her arms around her middle son 

"Mom!!" Adam says crying 

"Hey Adam!" Dean and Sam say

"How ya feelin??" Benny asks 

"Hey guys its good to see you! and i feel pain"

"Oh Adam baby! You'll get better!" Mary says 

"I know i will!"

"Uh Mrs. Winchester??" One cop says 

"Yes??"

"You know the condition of your son but do you know about your husband??"

"Ex husband and no"

"Well i'm sorry to tell you mam but he's dead".

TBC


	26. Shades Of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My baby lives in shades of blue Blue eyes and jazz and attitude He lives in California too He drives a Chevy Malibu And when he calls He calls for me and not for you He lives for love, he loves his drugs He loves his baby too But I can't fix him, can't make him better And I can't do nothing about this strange weather"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary, Dean, Adam ,and Sam deal with John's death although they don't really grieve for him and then have his funeral

"I'm so sorry mam! I'll leave you a minuet to grieve" The officer says and then he the other officer and the doctor walk out of the room 

"I'll go to" Benny says and then kisses Dean's lips before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him 

As soon as the door shuts the opposite of what everyone expects to happen happens. As soon as that door shuts smiles break out over Mary, Dean, Adam, and Sam's faces 

"He's dead! Thank god! He's dead!" Mary says 

"We never have to deal with that psycho abusive homophobic freak again!" Dean adds 

"That bastard is dead! Thank god! That piece of shit bastard is dead!" Sam says 

"I've never been so happy in my life!" Adam says 

"Never can never hurt us again boys! He can never hurt us again! He's gone! He's gone! And were free! Were free and away from him! I can't believe it! After all these years were finally free!"

"I know mom! I know!" Dean says 

"I never thought this dad would happen!" Sam adds crying tears of joy 

"I feel so relieved" Adam says 

"Oh boys! You have no idea how many times before and after i left i thought about taking a gun and shooting him in the head until he was dead!"

"What stopped you??" Dean asks 

"You boys i knew i'd loose you so i didn't"

"Mom you could have gotten off! Self defense! With all the abuse" Sam says 

"I know! But John would have found out! I could never keep any secrets from him and god knows what he would have done to me if he did found out!"

"Yeah!" Dean says 

Everyone just finds a place to sit and slouch back and relax 

"Is there gonna be a funeral??" Sam asks after a few minuets of silence 

"I don't know! Probably" Dean answers 

"Are we gonna go??" Adam asks 

"No!" Mary says "I don't wanna fly out all the way to Kansas to attend the funeral of a man i hate and who made are lives a living nightmare"

"I understand" Sam, Dean, and Adam says at once 

Mary smiles "I love you boys!"

"And we love you too mom!" They say at once

They all gather in for a hug and then start to plan for there future

John's funeral ends up being held in California and at the funeral John's family tries to threaten and scare Mary into giving up custody of the boys to them but it doesn't work. And in return Mary threatens to have them all arrested as being a part of John's abuse which shuts them up and besides Mary knows there no better than John was. The funeral is divided with touching tributes from John's family and hate filled speech's from Mary, the boys, and John's friends who were informed of John's abusiveness after the boys fled. John leaves everything to Mary and the boys and again John's family tries to threaten her into signing everything over to them but it fails and they leave back for Kansas with John's body Mary calling the police in Kansas to inform them of John's families part in his crimes. And after Adam is released from the hospital they head to the junk yard his Charger is at and take care of that

"THAT'S FOR ALL THE YEARS OF ABUSE!!" Mary screams as she slams a crowbar into the window of the classic car "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!"

"YOUR A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT FATHER!!" Dean yells as he does the same with a metal pipe "I'LL HATE YOU AS LONG AS I FUCKING LIVE!!"

"FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU!!" Sam says as he beats the car with a baseball bat "YOU WERE A HORRIBLE FATHER!! AND A MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!!"

"ROT IN FUCKING HELL YOU NO GOOD DICK BAG!!" Adam rages as he slams a two by four into the car "I HOPE SATAN BOILS YOU ALIVE IN HOT OIL!!"

They continue to beat up the car until they've completely destroyed it they then take the things John brought with him throw them into a pile and light them on fire and take plenty of pictures of both there doings. They then ship the car back to Kansas along with the pictures and a lovely little not they wrote and all signed describing John

TBC


	27. Brooklyn Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And my boyfriend's in a band He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed I've got feathers in my hair I get high on hydroponic weed And my jazz collection's rare I get down to beat poetry I'm a Brooklyn baby I'm a Brooklyn baby Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool But he's not as cool as me Cause I'm a Brooklyn baby I'm a Brooklyn baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys go back to school and Dean deals with Zachariah who tries to make Dean's life at La Jolla miserable with less then great results

The next week the Dean and Sam go back to school while Adam stays home resting from his injuries. When Dean arrives at his locker he finds Zachariah poorly and crudely wrote "Faggot" "Faggots burn in hell "Faggots go to hell" and "Homo Faggot" in pencil on his locker Dean looks at his locker and then at Zachariah who stands by smirking. Dean just shakes his head and then licks his palm and wipes the writing of his locker and then turns to Zachariah who has a scowl on his face 

"Nice try! But i've seen worse! and by the way! You over used the word faggot" Dean says to Zachariah who storms away a scowl on his face 

Dean just laughs and opens his locker to retrieve his things 

"What's up Deanie boy??" Meg says as he shuts his locker 

"Zachariah" Dean replies 

"Ah! What he do??"

"Wrote some homophobic crap on my locker in pencil rather rather badly"

Meg laughs "How??

"He just wrote it in pencil did even try to carve it in or anything"

"Wow!"

"Yeah well i've gotten worse! He thinks he gonna drive me out of here but i know how to take care of him"

"Alright Deanie boy! But don't forget me and Charlie offered help"

"I know and thank you"

"Your welcome"

"See ya later Meg"

"By Deanie boy"

Dean puts his stuff in his backpack and heads to his next class but about halfway there Zachariah steps in front of him blocking his way 

"Homo faggots go to hell!!" Zachariah shouted before grabbing onto Dean's shoulders in an attempt to throw him onto the ground and beat him up however Dean is much bigger and has much more muscle than Zachariah does. So instead of knocking Dean onto the floor Zachariah knocks himself onto the floor back first Dean doesn't even flinch he just walks (Literately) on Zachariah and to his next class as half the school watches 

Thought out the school day Zachariah tries several things to drive Dean out of the school. During Dean's biology class Zachariah sneaks in and drops something into what he thinks is Dean's experiment but turns out to be Mr. Hudson's soda, During lunch he pulls out what he thinks is Dean's chair it turns out to be Victor Henrickson's which earns him a punch in the face from Victor, he tries to spray paint homophobic comments on Dean's car but the can is out of paint and he throws it on the ground in anger and gets in trouble for littering and skipping class

"What are you gonna do about Zach??" Charlie asks Dean as they walk to the parking lot 

"Nothing yet" Dean says 

Charlie shoots him a look 

"Don't worry! I've been through much worse! And let me tell you Zachariah has NO idea what he's doing!"

"Alright see ya later Dean"

"Wait!"

"What??"

"Look!"

"At what??"

Dean points his finger and both he and Charlie laugh Zachariah is trying to push Dean's car out of his parking spot to no avail  
"What is he doing??" Charlie asks laughing 

"Being an idiot!" Dean replies 

"Yep!"

Charlie and Dean watch for a little while longer before Zachariah finally gives up and storms away glarng at Dean and Charlie as he passes 

"Well see ya tomorrow Dean!"

"See ya tomorrow Charlie"

Dean gets in his car and turns it on laughing as he does as he finds a can of soup on the dash board 

"Zach you dumbass! It's a can of tuna and it's supposed to go in the glove box!" Dean says and throws the can out the window and then pulls out of the parking spot and the parking lot and heads towards Sam's school 

TBC


	28. West Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Down on the West Coast they got a sayin' "If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin'." But you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you? Down on the West Coast I get this feeling Like it all could happen that's why I'm leaving Yut for the moment, you for the moment, Boy Blue, yeah, you You're falling hard, I push away, I'm feelin' hot to the touch You say you miss me, and I say I miss you so much But something keeps me really quiet, I'm alive I'm a lush Your love, your love, your love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Charlie and the gang skip school and spend a drama free day at the beach and Cas tries to let down know how he feels

The next day a Friday Dean and Benny, Charlie and Gilda, Lucifer and Balthazar, Meg, Crowley, Cas, and Sam all skip school and head to the beach for a drama free day of and relaxation 

Charlie and Gilda are frolicking in the water while Crowley lies on a towel smoking a cigarette trying to tan, Meg was stationed at the bar area teaching Sam the art of drinking, Lucifer and Balthazar where behind a giant rock making love, Dean and Benny are sitting on a blanket cuddled together as Cas watches from afar tears in his

"I love my friends and i love Dean but not as a friend i love him i wanna be with him but he's with Benny i should be happy for him but i'm not" Cas thinks to himself sipping his beer and watching his friends play in the sun on the empty little stretch of beach they claimed for themselves

"Hey Clarence! What's up??" Meg asks as she and Sam plop down next to him 

"Nothing" Cas says and sips his beer 

Meg and Sam follow Cas's gaze over to where Dean and Benny are sitting 

"You love him don't you??" Meg asks 

"Who!!" Cas says 

"My brother" Sam says 

"NO!!" Cas exclaims 

"Clarence!" Me says in a sharp tone 

Cas sighs "I love him"

"Then why don't you tell him??" Sam asks 

"He has Benny!" Cas tells him 

"So??" Meg says 

"There happy together!" Cas tells her 

"Dude! Cas just tell my brother" Sam says 

"Alright! I will! I'm going to get another drink anyone need anything??

"No" Meg says

"Nothing for me" Sam says

Cas gets up and walks to the area there made out as there bar and searches for a bottle of Carona he finally finds one and reaches for it but as he does someone else grabs the beer at the same time. Cas looks up and finds himself staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes ever after staring for what seems like forever (actually about 5 minuets) someone finally says something 

"Something wrong Cas??" Dean asks 

"What?? No!" Cas says cheeks bright red 

"You sure??"

"Yeah!"

"Uh Ok then! I was just grabbing a beer for me and Benny but i see you got what i wanted"

"Oh! You can have it"

"No it's ok!"

"No! No! it's alright!"

"No you can have it!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah"

"Uh Ok then"

"See i got another one"

"Yeah uh Dean??"

"Yeah Cas!"

"I have something to say to you"

"Ok! Go ahead"

Before Cas can oepn his mouth to say what he wants Benny appears

"So that's where you went! I was wondering where you were!" Benny says and kisses Dean "Oh hi Cas!"

"Hey Benny"

"Well uh see ya later Cas!"

"Bye Dean bye Benny"

"Bye Cas!"

Dean and Benny walk back to there blanket Benny's arm around Dean and grouping his ass and Dean doing the same to Benny 

"I love you Dean Winchester" Cas says crying and then runs off dropping the beer in the sand as Meg and Sam look on

"Poor Clarence" Meg says shaking her head 

"Yeah poor Cas" Sam agrees 

TBC


	29. Sad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being a mistress on the side, It might not appeal to fools like you. We been around on the side, Wanna be somethin' you would do. But you haven't seen my man, You haven't seen my man, You haven't seen my man, You haven't seen him. He's got the fire and he walks with it, He's got the fire and he talks with it. His bonnie on the side, bonnie on the side, Makes me a sad, sad girl. His money on the side, money on the side, Makes me a sad, sad girl. I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl. I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and his brothers talks about his situation and they offer there support

On the drive back from the beach both Lucifer and Cas are quite even through Lucifer's multiple attempts to start a conversation. A they pull Lucifer's car into the driveway of there home they see both there dad's car and there older brothers Micheal's car are in the driveway. Lucifer takes the key out of the ignition and Lucifer and Cas get out of the car and walk into the house where as soon as there in there met by there dad Chuck

"Hey boys who was school??"

"We went to the beach" Lucifer says 

"Did ya have fun??" 

"Yes"

"Ok then!"

"Aren't you mad??"

"No it's Friday"

"Oh! Ok then"

Lucifer and Cas head upstairs to there rooms and Chuck went to wherever he came from. As the pair walk up the stairs and round the corner to go into there rooms they run right into the annoying, candy loving little brother Gabe 

"My Sammy wasn't at school today!!" Gabe announces out of nowhere 

"What! Gabe get out of are way!" Lucifer says annoyed 

"But the love of my life wasn't at school!"

Suddenly Cas and Lucifer are very interested

"Lets go into my room and talk" Cas says and ushers them into his room

"Now what do you mean your Sammy wasn't at school today??" Cas asks 

"My moose was gone!" Gabe says dramatically

Lucifer rolls his eyes "For gods sake Gabe! Calm the fuck down!" He says 

"Sam Winchester wasn't there! Sam Winchester and i are in love! Boyfriend and boyfriend!"

"That's cause he was with us!" Lucifer says 

"What??"

"He came to the beach with us"

"Oh! How come i wasn't invited??"

"You had already left for school"

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam Winchester is your boyfriend!" Cas says 

"Yeah! Why??"

"No reason"

"It's cause Cassie is in love with Sam's older brother Dean!" Lucifer interjects 

"Oh Cas This is so great! We can all double date!"

"No! We can't double date!"

"Why not??"

"He doesn't love me!"

"That's not true!" Lucifer again interjects 

"Then what is??" Gabe asks 

"He hasn't told Dean who how feels"

"Why??"

"Cause he's dating Benny Lafitte"

"Ok?? So??"

"I tried to tell him!!" Cas says 

"When??" Lucifer and Gabe ask

"Today at the beach"

"What stopped you??"

"Benny showed upand what if he doesn't feel the same!"

"Cas you don't know that! Just hope for the best alright!" Lucifer says 

"Well be here for you Cas if you need someone to talk to" Gabe says 

Cas smiles "Thanks guys!"

"Your welcome!" Gabe and Lucifer say at once

Cas pulls his brothers into a hug but in the back of his mind is still wondering what will happen if he tells Dean he loves him 

TBC


	30. Pretty When You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All those special times I spent with you, my love, They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs. But I don't really mind I've got much more than that. Like my memories, I don't need that I'll wait for you, babe, You don't come through, babe, You never do, babe, That's just what you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam talk on the way home and Sam spills the beans about Cas's feelings for him

Dean and Sam's drive home is much different than Cas and Lucifer's as Dean and Sam are actually having a conversation 

"I had a good time! Did you??" Dean asks 

"Yeah i did!" Sam replies 

"I think it was good to spend a day at the beach and away from school don't you??"

"Yeah"

"I saw you and Meg were hanging out the whole time"

"Yeah she's a cool girl"

"What you to do??"

"She taught me the art of drinking"

"Oh wow!"

"So uh did you and Benny have fun??"

"Yeah we did!"

"That's cool"

"We kissed and drank beer and went for a dip and the ocean and then we did it in the ocean!"

"Ew! Gross! I didn't need to know that!"

"You asked!"

"I asked if you had fun! Not if you fucked in the ocean!"

"Whatever Sammy! Don't be such a little bitch!"

Sam just rolls his eyes 

"So uh what did you and Cas talk about??"

"Not much"

"Really!"

"Well Benny asked me to get him a beer and i needed another one so i went to the cooler and grabbed Benny a bear and than grabbed the one i wanted but Cas grabbed it so we started going back and forth about who could have it and i said Cas could have and i found another one of what i wanted and then he started to tell me something but Benny showed up before he could"

"Dean"

"But then he stormed off"

"Dean"

"Like a little bitch"

"Dean"

"I don't know why he did that!"

"Dean!"

"I mean i didn't say anything to upset him"

"Dean!"

"So why would he storm off like that!"

"Dean!!"

"I mean what a weirdo!"

"Dean!!"

"But he's my friend so is rude of me to say all this mean stuff about him"

"DEAN!!"

"What??"

"God! Will you shut up and let me talk! The reason that Cas stormed off was because he was upset"

"Ok! What does that have to do with me??"

"He stormed off because"

"I mean is he jealous off me and Benny?? did i make him feel uncomfortable?? Maybe i did do something to upset him??"

"DEAN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Dean turns around and locks at Sam with wide eyes 

"Dean he stormed off because he wanted to tell you he loves you!!"

"What!"

"He's been trying to tell you ever since he met you! But every time he tries you either blow him off or ignore him!"

"How do you know this??"

"Cause me and Meg talked to him after he stormed off!"

"Why he confide in you and Meg??"

"Cause you'd blow him off! Or tell him some bullshit!"

"Sammy i'm sorry but it's all complicated!"

"How Dean! How!"

"Because i love him to"

"What??"

"I love him to and i don't know how to tell him"

"Oh"

That's the last thing anyone says in the car as Dean pays attention to driving and Sam slinks back in his seat shocked at what he's heard and they don't say another thing until after the cars parked and there in the house and Mary asks them how there days went 

TBC


	31. Money Power Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want money, power and glory I want money and all your power, all your glory Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zachariah's plan takes a deadly turn

The weekend passed and the gang returned to school on Monday and by this point Zachariah has become more of an annoying idiot than a homophobic bully although he, Charlie and the rest of the school have no idea what's about to happen or what Zachariah has in store 

"Hey Charlie" Dean says as he sits in his seat first hour 

"Hey Dean" Charlie replies 

"Do you know what Zachariah's deal is??"

"No?? Why do you ask??"

"He tries to put on this whole homophobic bully thing but it doesn't work"

"What do you mean it doesn't work??"

Dean gives Charlie a little smile "I grew up in a highly homophobic environment and went to schools where most of the people were homophobic me and Sammy were bullied what Zachariah is doing is light years and light years away from what we went through in Lawrence"

Charlie sits thinking for a minuet "I i don't know i don't what is problem is i'm not really friends with him so i really couldn't tell you"

"Well i can take care of him"

"Dean are you sure??"

"Charlie i'm sure"

Charlie makes a face "Dean i hate to break it to you but people who aren't homophobic don't how shall i say..."

Before Charlie can continue the principal comes over the loud speaker "Students and stuff i'm sorry to interrupt but there is a student on campus with a gun and were going on lockdown thank you"

As soon as the louder speaker turns off the teacher shuts the door locks it and turns off the lights

"Students get under your desks and stay calm" The teacher says 

The class obeys and they all get under there desks and the teacher gets under his desk 

The class is silent as they hear foot steps and then someone trying the door they then gun shots ring out and everyone starts to panic 

"STAY CALM!! EVERYONE STAY CALM!!" The teacher shouts as more gun shots ring out along with screaming 

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" A girl in the front row says crying 

"Be quite and stay calm!" The boy next to her says 

There's more screaming and shouting and gun shots and soon the wail police sirens and the sound of police storming the building 

"FREEZE!! POLICE!! DROP THE WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!"

Then there is a huge amount of gunfire and bullets begin to go through the wall and door hitting desks and students there as students running the hallway. the students in the classroom scream and cry some run out into the hall and others run to the back of the classroom. Dean grabs onto the Charlie and Benny and Crowley follow suit the foursome run out into the hall where as soon as there out there they see bodies lying on the ground and blood and bullets everywhere. Charlie screams and then buries her head into Dean's arm and then the group tries to find an exit but find most of them blocked or locked and with the sounds of footsteps and bullets getting closer it's now that Dean, Charlie and all the other students wonder if they'll make it out alive

TBC


	32. Fucked My Way Up To The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need you, baby, like I breathe you, baby Need you, baby, more, more, more, more. Need you, baby, like I breathe you, baby Fuckin' need you, baby, more, more, more, more. Lay me down tonight in my linen and curls, Lay me down tonight, I'm your favourite girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the shooting

13 people 13 people are dead 10 students 2 police officers and the shooter 

Gilda and Balthazar are among the dead 

Benny, Lucifer, and Meg are injured 

Dean, Charlie, Cas, Adam, and Crowley escape the school unharmed 

Zachariah was the shooter among the 13 dead

When Charlie is informed that Gilda is dead is she breaks down in the school parking lot she falls into Dean's arms and he comforts her telling her it will all be alright and that shes in a better place now 

When Lucifer is informed that Balthazar is dead he cries and screams in his hospital bed until the staff is forced to sedate him 

When the boys go home that day Mary pulls them into a big hug

School is canceled the next day and the high school for an indefinite period 

It comes out in the police reports and news casts that Zachariah suffered from mental issues and had a list of people he wanted to kill that day. Dean and his friends names were on it 

No one blames Dean or his friends they blame the parents and mental health system for failing him 

Everyone goes to the funerals and the memorial services 

Dean comforts Gilda and Lucifer 

Dean comforts all his friends 

Dean comforts Sam and Adam 

Dean lies awake at nights wondering if his life will ever be back to normal 

TBC


	33. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine, Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine. Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine, The kids were young and pretty. Where have you been? Where did you go? Those summer nights seem long ago, And so is the girl you used to call, The Queen of New York City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his friends try and fail to move past from the shooting and Sam finally confronts Dean about what he said in the car on the way back from the beach

It's been five weeks since the shooting and it's aftermath and La Jolla High School is still closed probably not to open again for the rest of the school year and everyone is grieving in there own way. Charlie has been channeling her emotions into writing and painting with encouragement form Dean and has been open with her emotions, Lucifer has become a manic depressive crying and screaming and refusing to leave his room he's also been cutting. Dean and Adam are both going to therapy, Cas has found that swimming and running everyday and he and Dean hit up the gym together, Crowley channels all his emotion into a punching bag, Benny who is still in the hospital has been sketching and drawing, Meg's been doing yoga and kickboxing. But all and all the friendships between the group have become stronger

"How ya been doing Charlie??" Dean asks as he sits down at the table at the restaurant he's meet Charlie for lunch at

"I've been good a local art gallery wants to show my work" Charlie responds sounding upbeat 

"Charlie that's great!"

"Yeah and Gilda's parents stopped by the other day they dropped off some stuff and we talked they told me that Gilda always was talking about me and that we were always a great together and we wished we would have spent more time together"

"Charlie i know it's been hard"

"I keep thinking back to that Friday we went to the beach"

"Let it out Charlie"

"And the last time i saw here NO!! I CAN'T KEEP GOING!!"

"Charlie! Look at me! Just let your emotions out!"

"I walked her to her first class and we kissed and i told her i'd see her again and we kissed again and i told her i loved her! And that's the last time i saw her!"

Dean moves over to Charlie's side of the table and wraps his arms around her comforting her 

"Oh my goodness what's the matter??" A concerned waitress asks rushing over to them

"Her girlfriend was killed in the La Jolla High School shootings" Dean replies still holding onto Charlie and rocking her 

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you could us some time??"

"Oh of course!"

The waitress walks away and comes back with some water and after a few minuets and a glass of water Charlie calms herself down and they order there lunch 

"So did ya here about Lucifer??" Charlie asks as they walk back to there cars 

"No what??" Dean says 

"He's in the hospital again"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah"

"The cutting"

"Yeah this time it was bad"

"How bad??"

"He severely slit his wrists and his bad found him in a his shower blood everywhere"

"Oh my god!"

"There gonna keep him there for longer than the last times"

"He needs it he needs to get better"

"Yeah he does"

"Anyways i'm gonna go see Benny i'll see ya later Charlie"

"Ok see ya later Dean"

Dean and Charlie hug and head on there separate ways. Dean gets in his and drives to the hospital to see Benny his boyfriend or at least he thinks he's not sure. The drive to the hospital doesn't take long and soon Dean is parked in the hospital parking garage and in the elevator to Benny's room on the sixth floor

"Hey Benny" Dean says as he walks into Benny's room 

"Hey baby" Benny responds "Come here and give your boyfriend some sugar"

Dean smiles and walks over to Benny and kisses him on the lips 

"You taste good! Where ya been??"

"Lunch with Charlie"

"Ah! How'd it go??"

"She broke down"

"Gilda"

"Yeah her parents visited and they talked"

"Well i'm glad she's talking and not keeping it bottled up"

"Yeah"

"What else ya talk about??"

"Lucifer's in the hospital again"

"Oh boy how bad this time??"

"His dad found him in his shower slit wrists and blood everywhere he's gonna be in the hospital for along time now"

"Poor Lucifer"

"Yeah"

"Well i'm gonna head home i just thought i'd pop in for a visit"

"Alright see ya later"

Dean and Benny kiss again and Dean heads out bound for home. On the ride home Dean thinks about what Charlie said at lunch and his own feelings for Cas he's so deep in thought that the only thing that snaps him out of thought is Sam practically assaulting him when he walks through the front door "Dean!" Sam says "Huh?? Oh! Yeah Sammy??" Dean says shutting the front door behind him 

"Dean i wanna talk to you!"

"Oh! Ok! Uh lets go up to my room and talk ok??"

"Ok"

Dean heads upstairs and into his room with Sam following behind they enter the room and Dean throws his keys and leftovers onto the bed and walks into his closet and changes clothes. Dean opens the door and comes out wearing some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt

"Ok! What ya wanna talk about??" Dean says as he plops down on the bed next to Sam 

"When are you gonna tell Cas how feel about him??" Sam asks 

Dean sighs "Sammy i don't know"

"Dean! He's in love with you! And you in love with him!"

"Sammy i'm dating Benny!"

"Are you in love with him??"

"I...I Don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know??"

"Sammy it's hard to explain"

"Then explain"

"Benny's a good guy and a true gentlemen and he's really really sweet to me and we have a great time together and the sex is great and everytime we go out it's something new"

"How long have you loved Cas??"

"Since i saw him that second day at lunch"

"Then why'd you agree to be Benny's boyfriend??"

"He kissed me an asked me if i wanted to be his boyfriend and i was so shocked and stunned i said yes but i didn't realize how bad i was hurting Cas"

"Are you gonna dump Benny for Cas??"

"Not now!!"

"WHY??!!"

"Sammy he's recovering in a hospital after being shot nine times in a high school shooting! That would be a little cruel of me! I wanna sit down and talk to him once he's recovered"

"Alright"

"It's just it's all so confusing i'm with Benny but i wanna be with Cas and i love Cas and i don't love Benny and i don't know and i feel like i'm leading him on in away but i don't know"

"How do you feel like your leading him on??"

"Cause i'm going out with him and having sex with him but i don't really love him and i visited him in the hospital"

"Friends visit friends in the hospital"

"I know!"

"And i'm sure you'll make the right decision Dean you always have"

"Thanks Sammy i hope i do i hope i really do"

TBC


	34. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The other woman has time to manicure her nails The other woman is perfect where her rival fails And she's never seen with pin curls in her hair anywhere The other woman enchants her clothes with French perfume The other woman keeps fresh cut flowers in each room There are never toys that's scattered everywhere And when her old man comes to call He finds her waiting like a lonesome queen 'Cause to be by her side it's such a change from old routine But the other woman will always cry herself to sleep The other woman will never have his love to keep And as the years go by the other woman will spend her life alone, alone Alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally tells Benny how he feels about Cas and he and Cas finally get together 
> 
>  
> 
> Supernatural season 11 has been confirmed!!!

A few days later Benny is fully recovered and released from the hospital and after a few more days of resting at home Dean finally texts Benny and asks him to lunch. When Dean arrives at the restaurant they agreed on he finds Benny in a booth seat reading a menu but puts it down when he sees Dean.

"Hey sugar" Benny says 

"Hey Benny bear" Dean says and slides into the booth and picks up a menu

The pair both and order and wait for the waiter to come back with there food before they talk

"So what ya wanna talk about??" Benny asks as he digs into his food 

Dean sighs

"Dean sugar?? What's the matter??"

"Benny i've had a wonderful time with you"

"And i've had a wonderful time with you too"

"And i feel bad about doing this and i know i have to because otherwise i fell like i'm leading you on"

Benny makes a face "Dean what's wrong?? What are trying to tell me??"

"Well it's just that"

"Dean you can tell me what it is"

"I just i don't know how! And it's not that hard to say!"

Benny smiles "Your in love with Cas ain't ya"

"Ya i am how'd you know??"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and how you look at him i should have known"

"Benny i'm sorry i didn't mean to lead you on like this"

"No, no! i shouldn't have asked you like that so suddenly in front of everyone at lunch"

"Yeah and i was to shocked to say no"

"So i'm guessing your going to ask Cas out??"

"Yes"

"Well since were no longer together i'm not standing in your way"

"Thanks Benny"

"Your welcome and we can still be friends can't we??"

"Yeah yeah we can"

The rest f the lunch goes fine Dean and Benny discuss there relationship and if school will ever open again. Afterwards Benny pays for lunch "One last time" he insists after that they both head on there ways and a few minuets later Dean is ringing the Milton's doorbell 

"Yes how may i...Dean?? What are you doing here??" Cas asks opening the door 

"I love you!" Dean says 

"What??"

"I love you"

"Dean.."

"Sam told me everything! On the car ride on the way home from the beach"

"Dean your with Benny"

"We broke up!"

"What"

"Mutual agreement"

"Dean"

"Cas i'm sorry i've been such a dick to you and i'm sorry i didn't realize i loved you sooner"

"Dean i..."

Cas is cut off when Dean grabs onto him and pulls him into a kiss 

"You were saying??"

"Dean i love you"

"I love you too Cas"

Dean pulls Cas into another embrace 

"I'm gonna make you so happy"

"Make me happy and kiss me"

"Love to!"

Dean kisses Cas again this time only to be broken up by the sound of hands clapping behind them. Looking behind them they see Cas's dad and three of his brothers and sister standing behind them 

"Way to go Cassie!" Gabe says 

"You get em Cas!" Michael his oldest brother says 

"Oh Cas! You've always had great taste in men!" His father Chuck says 

"Sexy!" His sister Anna says 

"Eww! Gross! Get a room!" His five year old brother Samandriel (Who they call Alfie) exclaims

Dean and Cas don't say anything they just go back to kissing as everyone takes pictures except for Samandriel who runs out of the room his hands covering his eyes 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify 
> 
> Michael is a senior 
> 
> Cas and Lucifer are juniors 
> 
> Gabe is in the seventh grade 
> 
> Anna is in the fifth grade
> 
> Alfie is in K5


	35. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I paint my nails black, I dye my hair a darker shade of brown 'Cause you like your women Spanish, dark, strong and proud I paint the sky black You said if you could have your way You'd make a night time of today So it'd suit the mood of your soul"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to there first event as a couple

A Halloween party a few weeks later is Dean and Cas's first official event as a couple. When they walked into the room holdinh hands everyone smiled clapped and took photos of the two 

"Looks like were La Jolla's golden couple" Cas says smiling 

"Looks like we are" Dean replied and kisses Cas causing the crowd to go wild 

Everyone except Lucifer comes the the party Charlie comes and laughs and has a good time for the first time in along time, Benny comes with his new boyfriend and he and Dean meet, Sam and Gabe come but spend the whole time in a corner making out 

Dean is getting something to drink while Cas, Meg, and Crowley talk when Michael Cas's older brother approaches him 

"Hey Dean??" Michael says 

"Hmm?? Oh! Hey Michael!" Dean says 

"Uh your brother Adam"

"What about him??"

"Is uh is uh he uh is he single??"

"Why do you ask??"

"Cause i think he's hot and i wanna go out with him"

Dean smirks at the sight Micheal Milton the hot popular senior dropping he head, blushing, and getting nervous at having to ask Dean Winchester the equally hot popular junior permission to go out with his little brother 

Dean smirk soon turns to a smile "Go for it!"

Micheal's head shoots up "Really!"

"Yep"

"Thanks"

"your welcome"

Dean watches Micheal running off to find Adam and watches as Micheal walks up to Adam says something to him and then the two start to kiss and Dean can't help but smile but that is short lived when Charlie runs up to him a panicked look on her face and tears in her eyes 

"Charlie what's the matter??" Dean asks concerned 

"It's Lucifer!" Charlie says crying 

"What's wrong?? What happened??"

"He tried to kill himself this time with a gun!"

TBC


	36. Guns And Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause you were so much better, Than the rest of them, Out of all the others, You were the honest man. He loved guns and roses, Guns and roses, He loved guns and roses, He loved guns and roses, Roses, roses. Motorcycle love, divine, I should've learned to let you play. I wasn't the marryin' kind, I should've done it anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's life hangs in the balance

Lucifer couldn't handle it his Balthazar was gone dead killed in a school shooting he had no reason to live anymore. He had been cutting and it was getting worse and worse as time went by but it wasn't doing anything so that morning he went out and bought a gun and waited until everyone went to the party and he thought his dad was out and loaded the gun and fired. He wanted to shoot himself in the head a quick death like the police say killed his beloved Balthazar but he missed and shot himself in the chest the last thing he remembering before blacking out was his father shouting his name. When Lucifer woke up again he was in a hospital there were people sanding over him and running around and there was also blood all over him and his clothes were lying on the floor there was blood on those to

"HE'S AWAKE!!" A voice shouts 

"Hey bud i'm gonna need you to stay with us alright??" A voice asks 

But Lucifer doesn't he just goes black again when Lucifer wakes up again someone is talking to him 

"Hey bud i need you to stay with us alright?? You can't die we can't let you die were not gonna let you die! You can't die you have to much going for you! Your friends, school, life! Just stay with us buddy and were gonna do all we can to save you alright!"

Lucifer nods his head in agreement 

"Alright now were gonna have to knock you out alright juts remain calm"

Lucifer shakes his head in agreement 

something is put over Lucifer's mouth and soon he again goes black 

When Lucifer wakes up again he can see sunlight filing in through the windows of the hospital room he's in Lucifer also notices he's lying in a hospital bed he's wearing a hospital gown and has iv tubes hooked up all over his left arm 

"Am i alive??" Lucifer says not sure if he's alive or dead 

"Your alive" The doctor says 

"Thank god!" 

The doctor smiles "You need to rest alright you've been through a lot and the best thing for you to do is rest ok??"

"Alright"

"Good now i'm gonna go and i want to sleep"

"That doesn't sound to bad"

The doctor smiles again and then walks out of the room shutting the door behind her and as soon as she does Lucifer falls asleep happy and content knowing he has a full life ahead of him.

Everyone has gathered outside of the hospital room and they all look up at the doctor with curious eyes when she walks out of the hospital room and shuts the door behind her 

She looks at them and smiles "He's fine he's gonna be alright he's saved"

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief and smiles of happiness come across there faces Lucifer was saved he was Ok 

TBC


	37. Florida Kilos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "White lines, pretty baby, tattoos, Don't know what they mean, They're special, just for you. White palms, baking powder on the stove, Cookin' up a dream, Turnin' diamonds into snow. I feel you, pretty baby, feel me, Turn it up hot, lovin' you is free. I like it down, like it down way low, But you already know that, you already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets out of the hospital and the gang throws a party for him and Dean's guilt comes to light

A couple weeks later and Lucifer is recovered and is allowed to go home and after several weeks in the hospital he's looking forward to going home and starting the road to recovery. Chuck pulls the car into the driveway and stops it and gets out getting Lucifer's bags out of the trunk and runs into the house ahead of Lucifer who rolls his eyes at his fathers odd behavior (at least to him) and then gets out of the car and walks into the house finding the light off he flips it on

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME!!" Everyone shouts 

Lucifer smiles "Aw! You guys!" He says 

"Your welcome!" Charlie responds 

"You guys didn't have to do this for me!"

"Yes we did! Now come! Celebrate with us!" Chuck says and takes his sons arm and leads him into the living room followed by everyone else where the party is set up

"Oh wow you guys!"

"Like it??" Alfie asks 

"Ya! I love it!"

"Alright then! Lets have some fun!" Dean says before turning on some music

Lucifer has a good time everyone does but Chuck can see that something is praying on everyone's minds 

"Alright what's wrong??" Chuck asks shutting off the music 

"What do you mean??" Sam asks 

"I'm not an idiot i'm a dad i can tell something is wrong! What is is??"

"Why??" Lucifer says 

"Huh??"

"Why did he do it?? Why did he shoot the school up?? Why did he kill those people??'

Chuck sighs "Anna, Alfie, Gabe, Sam can you all leave the room please??"

They don't say anything they just walk out of the living room knowing what's being talked about 

Chuck sits on the couch and everyone still in the room gathers around him 

"This will eventually come out but as a parent as someone who was injured or killed i was told what the police investigations conclusion came to. Zachariah Adler was a student who came from an abusive family he was homophobic, racist, sexist and bigoted he also loved violence and was suffering from mental problems. He had been planning this for months from what police discovered in journals and writings and plans he came to La Jolla after being kicked out of his last school a year ago. He was being bullied he also was bullying other students and had been suspended several times and was about to be kicked out of the school. Other than Dean did any of you have any problems with him??"

"No" Everyone says in unison

"That poor kid" Dean says 

"What!!" Everyone else says and turns and looks at him 

"All he needed was help all he needed was someone to listen to him maybe there was a reason he was bothering me maybe he thought i could help him in someway maybe he wanted all of us to help him"

"What do you mean??" Meg asks 

"I don't know i don't know"

"Dean none of this was your fault! You couldn't have done anything to help him he was to far gone all those years of bullying and abuse" Chuck says 

"No!! It's my fault!! He was trying to drive me out of the school!! He was going after me!! Because of me all those people are dead!! IT'S MY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT!!" 

"No it's not!" Adam says 

"YES IT IS!! HE WAS AFTER ME!!"

"Dean it's not your fault!" Crowley adds 

"IT IS MY FAULT!! IT'S MY FAULT THAT GILDA AND BALTHAZAR ARE DEAD!! CAUSE I CAME HERE!!"

"Dean stop! He was mentally ill!" Chuck says firmly 

"IT'S MY FAULT GILDA AND BALTHAZAR ARE DEAD!! MY FAULT MY FAULT!!"

Dean then grabs a large knife off the table and holds against his throat 

"DEAN PUT IT DOWN!!" Charlie shouts at him 

"NO!!"

"Dean please! You have to much to live for!

"NO I DON'T!!"

"Yes you do Dean! You have Cas and your friends and your mother and brothers so please put the knife down!" Benny pleads 

"NO!!"

"Dean brotha please!" Benny adds 

"NO!! I JUST WANNA DIE!"

The standoff continues for another forty five minuets with each time someone tries to get close Dean moves the knife and at least one point draws a bit of blood. It finally ends when Dean thinks no one is looking and lowers the knife from his throat and at that they jump Adam grabs the knife out of Dean's hands and throws it on the ground and away from Dean's reach. And Benny and Crowley grab a hold of Dean and pin him to the floor each one of them anchored onto each of Dean's arms 

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! MET ME GO!!" Dean rages 

"No!" Benny and Crowley say at once 

"I DON'T WANNA LIVE!! I DON'T WANNA LIVE!! I DON'T WANNA LIVE!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!"

"Yes you do Dean you deserve to live you a good man, a loving man, your not hopeless or pathetic" Sam says 

At that Dean breaks out crying Cas then walks over to Dean and kneels next to him. Dean sees Cas and pulls him into an embrace 

"Cas"

"Shh! Shh! It's all gonna be alright! It's all gonna be alright!"

TBC


	38. Flipside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't wanna break me down You don't wanna say goodbye and You don't wanna turn around You don't wanna make me cry but You caught me once Maybe on the flipside I could catch you again You caught me once Maybe on the flipside you could catch me again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Chuck sit down and talk

A couple of days after the party and once Dean is calmed down he finds himself sitting on a couch in Chuck;s office and Chuck sitting across from him a notepad and pen in hand

"I knew you were a writer but i never knew you were a psychiatrist" Dean says 

"That's what i was going to school for before a friend of mine found a manuscript i wrote in high school and gave it to an editor and my writing career took off" Chuck says 

"Cas never mentioned it"

Chuck smiles "I didn't think he would now Dean tell me about you and why you have this guilt"

"Are mom abandoned us and took are brother Adam because are dad's abuse was just getting worse and worse and after she did leave his drinking and his abuse intensified and he beat us every single day cause he blamed us for here leaving even though it was his fault. And me and Sam both were angry at are Mom for leaving us but we both to over are anger"

"Why were you both angry??"

"We didn't really know why she left we were so young when she did"

"She left because of the abuse??"

"Yes"

"And your father is dead correct"

"Yes"

"And he tried to kidnap your youngest brother and they were involved in a car accident"

"Yes Adam was injured and dad was killed"

"And do you miss him??"

"No"

"Did you mourn his death"

"No but yes in our way"

"Could you explain"

"We didn't mourn we celebrated"

"Oh"

"He was an evil man be beat us for are mom leaving beat us cause we were gay called me worthless, pathetic, a bad soon, faggot, pixie, said i would never amount to anything, and everything no matter what it was is my fault said he never had me and Sammy"

"Is that why you blame yourself for the shooting??"

"Huh??"

"You father saying all those things to you is that why you blame yourself for the shooting and the deaths"

"No i don't know"

"Dean be honest with me! I'm here to talk to and your father is dead now he can't hurt you"

"Yes"

Tears start to fall down Dean's cheeks 

"He said all those things he said i'd never amount to anything and i never did anything to hurt him but he thought i did he thought Sammy did too"

"And did you??"

"No!"

"When he found out we were gay he beat us non stop everyday for hours straight for days and when that didn't work he announced at school in front of everyone and humiliated me and Sammy"

Chuck wipes tears out of his eyes 

"And he made me feel so bad about myself and beat it into me so bad that everything was my fault that i feel like i'm responsible for the shooting and the deaths of those kids"

"But your not Dean it wasn't your fault it was that boys parents and the school and the mental health care system"

"But"

"Dean"

"But i"

"Dean"

"But i am"

"Dean! Shut up and listen to me!"

"Ok"

"You are not at fault! Not repeat after me! I am not at fault!"

"I can't"

"Dean!"

"I can't!"

"Do it!"

"But!"

"Dean! Do it!"

"I am not at fault"

"Good"

"I am not at fault"

"keep going"

"I am not at fault, I am not at fault, I am not at fault, I am not at fault, I am not at fault"

"Good Dean! Good!"

"I am not at fault!"

"No you aren't Dean your not at fault"

"I'm not at fault Chuck i'm not at fault it's not my fault the shooting happened and it's not my fault those kids died"

"No it isn't"

"I feel so much better!"

"You do!"

"Yes yes i do"

"i think we had a break though today"

Dean smiles "Thank you for helping Chuck"

"Your welcome"

"I think i learned something about myself"

"Good! And i hope we can have more sessions together"

"I think we will"

Dean and Chuck smile and stand up shake hands and then Dean walks out of the office and into the front hall Cas standing up from out of the seat he's been sitting in this whole time 

"Well?? How'd it go??" He asks 

"Good! I'm gonna comeback and see your dad again!" Dean responds 

"I'm glad it went so well! And i'm glad your coming back!"

"I'm glad your happy"

Dean and Cas kiss 

"Now come on lets go to lunch!"

TBC


	39. Burning Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every Saturday night I get dressed up to ride for you, baby Cruising down the street on Hollywood and Vine for you, baby I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care You ask me where I been? I've been everywhere I don't wanna be no where but here(Come on, tell me boy)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend a rainy lazy day in bed

The school isn't gonna open again the school board voted and decided just to pass everyone and not open till next school year (Cause i can!) Dean and his friends welcome the news it will give them all plenty of time to finish there recoveries before they go back to school 

"Did you hear the news about school??" Cas asks Dean as they lie in his bed on a rainy Monday morning 

"Everyone has!" Dean replies

"What do ya think??"

"I think it's a good idea what about you??"

"So do i"

"What do you wanna do??"

"Spend the day in bed how about you??"

"I love that idea!"

"And i love you!"

Cas smiles and he and Dean kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and soon there rolling around on the bed passionately kissing

"Oh Cas i love you!"

"I love you too Dean!"

"I'm so glad were together!"

"I'm so glad were together too!"

"I don't think i could have made it through this whole thing without you!"

"I don't think i could have made it without you either!"

"No Cas! I mean it! I really don't think i would have been able to make it without you"

"Oh Dean! Your welcome!"

"Cas i'm serious! Without you or are friends or your dad i would've killed myself"

Cas pulls Dean into a tight embrace 

"We'll i'm here Dean! And i'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you! I'm gonna protect you ok!"

"Ok Cas! And i'm gonna do that same thing for you!"

"Your amazing!"

"No! Your amazing!"

"I don't deserve you"

"I think you got that backwards"

Dean and Cas both smile at each other again before they attach there lips to each others and fall back down onto the sheets 

TBC


	40. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe spend the day watching french movies and french kissing

"So what do you wanna do today Sammich??" Gabe asked as he plopped down on his living room couch 

"I don't know?? Watch a movie" Sam says as he sits down on the large white L shaped couch next to Gabe 

"Alright then!"

Gabe gets up and walks over to the shelves were they keep there large collection of movies and puts something in and a few seconds later once Gabe has gotten to the menu a french movie starts to play 

"I meant a real movie!" Sam says objecting 

"This is a really movie" Gabe says 

"But it's french!"

"So??"

"I don't understand french"

"Don't worry! There's subtitles"

"Alright"

"Good! Now shut up and watch the movie"

A few minuets later there watching the movie wrapped around each other and there's a blanket over them both and Sam is feeding Gabe chocolate covered strawberry's 

"I love this movie it's my favorite" Gabe says after swallowing a strawberry 

"Really!" Sam says 

"Yep"

"Why??"

"The actor, the actress, the director, the direction, the writing, the production, the lighting, the romance"

"The romance??"

"Yep!"

Gabe then leans over and cups Sam's face in his hands and plants a long wet passionate kiss on Sam's lips 

"Now i understand why you love this movie for the romance!"

"La vie en rose"

"That means life in pink"

"I thought you said you didn;t know french??"

Sam smirks "I lied!"

Gabe gives a seductive smirk "Naughty boy you!"

"Gonna spank me??"

"No! But i'm gonna kiss you and kiss you and kiss you"

"That's your idea of punishment??"

"Yes"

Gabe then pounces on Sam and kisses and kisses and kisses him

"Your a very good kisser!" Sam says in between kisses 

"Thank you!" Gabe responds

"Where'd you learn to kiss like this??"

"This movie"

"And your twelve"

"Yes and so are you"

"Yeah i am.."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you!"

Sam shuts up and does just that and the kissing the only thing on there minds and Gabe's tongue so deeply down Sam's throat there both blissfully unaware that both Michael and Lucifer have been standing there for quite sometime snapping pictures on there phones just in case they need blackmail material 

TBC


	41. Is This Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been to Hollywood Hills crushing violet pills You've been trying to write a novel about your cheap thrills You think you're Hunter S. Thompson I think you're fucking crazy as the day's long Man to man, heart to heart I love you but you drive me so far Wish you well on that star"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get married

A couple months later and much had changed Zachariah's family moved away from La Jolla, Charlie found a new love, Lucifer had been seeing and talking to a psychiatrist three days a week and has also found a new love, Dean had also been seeing Chuck every week and was making huge progress and he and Cas's relationship was getting stronger and stronger, Sam and Gabe's relationship was also getting stronger, and Adam and Micheal's was the cutest anyone had ever seen little notes, secret kisses, dates it was romantic. Dean and Cas's relationship was so good that Dean proposed to Cas and he said yes and although they knew it wasn't right to be married at such a young age but they didn't care they were too in love. So on Christmas day infront of there friends and family and with Chuck officiating they were wed. The reception was held at Mary's house and the wedding night was in Dean's bedroom 

"Good morning my husband" Dean said as he placed a kiss atop of Cas's head 

Cas smiles "Husband!" Cas says 

"I can't believe it though"

"Neither can i"

"Do you feel weird at all being married??"

"Well were both so young and we still have school"

"Cas were both gonna be 17 next month and we'll be seniors if school reopens we can choose to only go to school half a day"

"I know but.."

"No buts! Lets just enjoy our new marriage"

Cas smiles and presses his head against Dean's chest "Your right"

Dean smiles and kisses Cas's head and then the two fall asleep again 

"So how's life as a married couple??" Benny asks he and Meg meeting the two for lunch a couple days later 

"It's wonderful!" Cas says 

Meg smiles "I'm happy to see the both of you so happy!" She says

"Thank you Meg" Dean says and pulls Cas closer into his arms and plants several kisses on his lips 

"Eww! Gross you guys get a room!" Benny says 

"Shut up Benny! There cute together!" Meg says slapping Benny's arm and snapping several photos 

Dean and Cas don't at all pay attention to Benny or Meg they just keep kissing each other both of them lost in there own happy newlywed life

TBC


	42. Big Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you creeping around the garden What are you hiding? I beg your pardon don't tell me "nothing" I used to think that I could trust you I was your woman You were my knight and shining companion To my surprise my loves demise was his own greed and lullaby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Adam, and there friends finally get there happiness back and live happily ever after

It's a few months later and spring is rolling into La Jolla which meant warmer weather and Dean and his friends had fully recovered and wew doing fine. Dean and Cas were enjoying life as a married couple, Charlie and her new girlfriend were talking about moving in with each other, Sam and Gabe were basically living at each others houses and decided to wait till they were 14 to have sex, Lucifer and Benny broke up with there boyfriends and were now dating each other, Crowley and Meg were still single and enjoying life as single people, and as for Micheal and Adam there tlaking marriage

"Dean??" Micheal asks him one day as they stand in Dean's backyard 

"Yeah" Dean responds 

"You and Cas are married right??"

"Yeah! After we were married in this backyard we went down to the La Jolla courthouse and were married"

"Your mom and my dad witness??"

"Yeah because were underage they had to are friends couldn't"

"Cause i wanna marry Adam"

"Mike he's only 15 and your gonna be 19"

"I know! But you and Cas!"

"We were both 16"

"I know! But"

"Mike if you wanna ask him to marry you go ahead! But i don't know what are parents will have to say"

"Alright thanks Dean"

"Welcome"

Michael and Adam each ask there parents but both Mary and Chuck say no. So instead Michael buys two gold rings and he and Adam exchange vows and promise once Adam is old enough that they'll get married for real. And after a couple of day they tell there parents how are actually ok with the plan 

"Promise me will keep in touch once you leave for college" Adam asks as they lie in Michael's backyard watching the stars 

"We don't have to" Micheal says 

"What!!"

"I'm going to La Jolla community college"

Micheal and Adam look at each other and smile then pull each other in for a kiss 

"I love you Micheal"

"I love you too Adam!"

A couple months later school reopens and everyone (Except Micheal who was a senior) returns and are determined to make it the last and best school year of there life. News of Cas and Dean's marriage spreads fast and they go from being La Jolla High's golden couple to the platinum couple a huge party being thrown in there honor and there voted the school homecoming kings and prom king and king with Lucifer and Benny in secomd place and Charlie and her new girlfriend Dorothy in third place kissing in front of the whole school as the crowd roars with laughter 

A year later Dean and Cas now both 18 get married again this time in a proper wedding with a priest in front of all there friends and family 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband you my now kiss the groom!" The priest says 

"With pleasure!" Dean says 

And then he and Cas kiss as there guest give a standing ovation 

Dean and Sam had been through hell after hell by now they were finally happy they were with the people they loved the most and had a great group of friends. Lawrence and there dad now a distant memory 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end folks! Thanks for reading! and there might be a possibilty of a sequel later! But will see...


End file.
